Love me, please
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! "Dan kau benar-benar brengsek Choi Siwon"/'Tuhan.. semoga dia baik-baik saja'/"Ani, kau tidak akan kehilangan Yesung hyung Hae-ah. Tidak akan"/"Sungie.. kumohon jangan seperti ini. Cepatlah bangun, aku merindukanmu"/"Bukan aku Siwon, tapi kita berdua"/"Saranghae hyung. Saranghanda"/ Yesung Kyuhyun Siwon Donghae Eunhyuk Sungmin. Super Junior
1. Chapter 1

~FF yg dulu pernah di hapus ma admin.^^ Hana Republish ulang, yg ingin baca lagi silakan.~

* * *

**.  
**

**Pair :**

**KyuSung.**

**Slight! WonSung.**

**Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama (?) Romance (maybe).**

**Rate`:**

**T (aman kok ^^)**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading!  
_

* * *

**.  
**

"_Kumohon... jangan pergi!"_

_Seorang _namja _bermata sipit berteriak histeris, menggapai-nggapaikan jemari mungilnya kedepan. Seakan ingin menangkap sesosok _namja _berambut ikal kecoklatan yang berdiri membelakanginya. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti sejak tadi, terus mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah, menganak sungai membekas di kulit putihnya._

"Jebal..._" isakan tertahan dari bibir _cherry_-nya membuat keadaannya yg sudah memprihatinkan menjadi lebih menyedihkan. _Namja _itu mencoba berdiri, tapi tidak bisa. Kakinya seperti tak mampu hanya sekedar untuk menopang berat tubuhnya._

Namja _berambut ikal didepannya mulai berjalan, perlahan. Semakin lama semakin menjauh, membuat punggung tegap itu secara perlahan menghilang ditelan kegelapan._

_Meninggalkan _namja _satunya dengan sejuta luka, yang mungkin akan sulit terobati._

"_ANDWEEEE!"_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Seorang namja terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi itu lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia terbangun untuk hal yang sama. Peluh bermunculan dipelipisnya, jatuh begitu saja melewati pipinya yang telah terlebih dahulu basah karena air mata.

_Namja _bermata sipit itu menangis lagi, untuk alasan yang sama.

.

* * *

.

**_Cloud'sHana_**

.

Udara hangat di awal musim semi. Memenuhi setiap sudut sebuah kampus di tengah kota Seoul. Kampus dengan gedung megah bak istana, dengan hamaparan taman yang begitu luas menghiasi sejauh mata memandang. _Sapphire University of Seoul, _terlihat mempesona ditengah aroma _plum_ yg mulai bermekaran.

Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa yg memang mengambil jam kuliah pagi telah memadati area kampus. Awalnya mereka tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tetapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama, semuanya berubah seketika saat sebuah mobil _sport _merah memasuki area kampus, melintas dengan cepat membelah jalanan lalu secara tepat terpakir indah di depan gedung utama.

Semua orang menahan napas saat secara perlahan pintu kemudi terbuka, menampakkan sesosok _namja _tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, dan sepasang lesung pipit menghiasi wajah sempurnanya.

"Choi Siwon... ah, tampan sekali dia", bisik-bisik itu mulai terdengar menggaung ditengah sura bising lain.

_Namja _bernama Choi Siwon itu hanya tersenyum sopan lalu berjalan cepat mengitari mobil, dan membuka pintu penumpang. Kembali, kejadian yang sama terulang. Semua orang tercekat ketika sesosok _namja _lain keluar dari mobil. _Namja _manis bersurai hitam dengan mata sipit yang terkesan tajam, ditambah dengan pipinya yg _chubby _menambah kesan _babyface _diwajahnya. Tubuhnya yg lebih pendek dari Siwon membuat mereka terlihat begitu serasi jika berdampingan. Membuat semua orang merasa kagum dan iri dalam waktu yg sama.

Ya, semua orang memang iri, tetapi mereka juga menyadari satu hal. Seperti ada sesuatu yg salah ketika mereka bersama. Entahlah...

.

**_Cloud'sHana_**

.

Seperti keadaan diluar tadi, koridor lantai satu juga terlihat mulai penuh. Menambah hangatnya _euforia _musim semi yg begitu kental. Menyenangkan dan ceria.

Tetapi sepertinya hal ini tidak berlaku untuk Choi Siwon, _namja _tampan itu terlihat begitu gelisah dibalik topeng 'senyum manis'-nya. Ini sudah hampir satu jam semenjak ia menjemput Kim JongWoon –atau kaliyan bisa memanggilnya Yesung- dari rumahnya tadi. Namun tetap saja, _namja _manis itu tak sekali pun mengeluarkan suaranya. Hal ini benar-benar mebuat seorang Choi Siwon sedikit err.. frustasi. _Maybe._

"_Hyung..."_, panggil Siwon, memecahkan keheningan yg terjadi antara ia dan Yesung.

Yesung menoleh menatap Siwon, lalu detik berikutnya ia tersenyum tipis untuk mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Yesung _hyung... _Kau tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku", lirih Siwon. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Yesung ikut berhenti. _Obsidian _cerah milik Siwon bertemu dengan manik kelam milik Yesung. Mebuat sebuah dimensi berbeda yg hanya bisa ditejemahkan oleh mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah tau apa yg terjadi padaku Wonie..."

Yesung tersenyum miris, tatapan matanya terlihat begitu nanar. Menyimpan begitu banyak luka disana. Perlahan ia meneruskan langkahnya yg sempat terhenti, meninggalkan Siwon dibelakangnya yg masih menatapnya dengan tatapan... tidak suka?

"Kenapa selalu dia yg kau pikirkan _hyung..."_

_._

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

Yesung terus berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua. Melangkahkan kakinya begitu saja, tanpa memiliki tujuan yg jelas. Saat ini ia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Hatinya kembali kacau untuk alasan yg sama. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa bersalah meninggalkan Siwon di koridor bawah tadi, tapi sungguh saat ini ia tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun bahkan Siwon sekalipun yg bisa dibilang sekarang menjabat sebagai _namjachingu_-nya.

Ia ingin sendiri atau ... tiba-tiba pikiran bodoh terlintas dipikirannya. Ia tak ingin sendiri, jika orang itu yg mau menemaninya. Seorang _namja _yg selalu dirindukannya, walaupun semua telah berubah. Terserah kalian mau menyebutnya egois, kejam atau apalah. Tapi sungguh saat ini dan entah sampai kapan ia hanya ingin _namja _itu yg menemaninya.

.

.

Brruuk.

.

.

"Aiss, _jeongmal pabboya", _Yesung merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus melamun ketika sedang berjalan. Sekarang lihatlah hasilnya, ia menabrak seseorang sampai mebuatnya jatuh terduduk seperti ini. Ck, _pabbo._

"Ah, _mianhae. _Aku tak meli...", kata-kata Yesung terputus saat mengetahui siapa yg telah ditabraknya. Mata sipitnya membulat tak sempurna ketika melihat _namja _yg tadinya sedang dipikirkannya saat ini telah berada tepat diatasnya, mengingat ia yg jatuh terduduk sedangkan _namja _itu yg tetap berdiri.

Sesuatu yg aneh bergejolak dihatinya, begitu kuat seakan ingin menerobos keluar. Sesuatu yg begitu menyesakkan tapi juga menyenangkan.

Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, ketika matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _caramel _yg begitu dirindukannya. Darahnya berdesir aneh, wajahnya mulai memanas dan ada perasaan senang yg tak terdeskripsikan ketika melihat bahwa _namja _itu baik-baik saja.

'_Tuhan! Apa yg harus kulakukan'_

Wajah _stoic_-nya masih sama seperti dulu, menyimpan begitu banyak kehangatan yg hanya bisa terlihat oleh mereka yg telah mengenalnya. Rambut ikal kecoklatannya terkesan berantakan tapi hal itu malah menambah kesan _manly _saat membingkai wajah tampan yg begitu mempesona. Bibir penuh itu, bibir yg begitu dirindukan Yesung. Bibir yg selalu bisa membuatnya lupa tentang apapun.

Semua masih terlihat begitu sama, kecuali mata _caramel_ itu. Mata yg dulu selalu memandangnya lembut kini berubah begitu dingin dan penuh kebencian. Membuat Yesung kembali tersadar bahwa walaupun semua masih sama, tetapi ada beberapa hal yg memang berubah.

"_Mi-mianhae..."_

"..."

"K-kyuu..."

"..."

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Sakit. Yesung merasa hatinya benar-benar remuk. _Namja _yg begitu dirindukannya ternyata tak memperdulikannya, bahkan terkesan menghindar.

Grep..

Dengan seluruh keberanian yg ia miliki, Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun sebelum _namja _itu benar-benar pergi.

"Kyu..."

"Lepaskan."

"_Aniyo.."_

"Kubilang lepaskan tanganku!"

"_A-aniyo!"._

"Kim JongWoon! Sebenarnya apa maumu hah?", Kyuyun menghentakkan tangan mungil Yesung dalam satu gerakan, membuat _namja _manis itu sedikit limbung.

Deg. Napas Yesung sempat tercekat, dadanya begitu sakit, sesak. Ini adalah kali pertama Kyuhyun membentaknya. Membuat semua pertahanan yg selama ini ia buat hancur seketika. Setetes _liquid _bening berhasil lolos dari matanya. Ia kembali menangis untuk alasan yg sama.

Tap.. tap.. tap... Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, lebih cepat. Memncoba tidak peduli dengan tangisan Yesung yg sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah isakan yg begitu memilukan. Yesung jatuh terduduk, lagi. Memeluk kedua lutunya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya, mencoba meredam isakan yg semakin keras.

"Cho Kyuhyun... Apa salahku?"

.

**_Cloud'sHana_**

.

Seorang _namja _berambut tembaga menatap pemandangan yg dilihatnya dengan kedua tangan yg terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya. Mata kelamnya menatap nanar sosok Yesung yg kini sedang menangis. Hatinya begitu hancur melihat Yesung seperti itu, andaikan ia bisa mungkin sekarang ia sudah memeluk tubuh gemetar itu.

"Choi Siwon, sampai kapan kau akan membuatnya menderita seperti ini", desisnya.

.

**END or TBC?  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Hana's Note :  
**

Masih inget ma FF ini? yg kemarin tinggal 1 chapter eh malah dihapus ma admin. -"

sekarang Hana publish ulang, yg nggak sengaja baca _review ne?_

_.  
_

Khamsahamnida chingu... ^^

See you! *hug***  
**

**_Cloud'sHana_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**.  
**

**Pair :**

**KyuSung.**

**Slight! WonSung. HaeSung. HaeHyuk**

**Super Junior.**

**Chapter :**

**2/6**

**Genre :**

**Drama (?) Romance (maybe).**

**Rate`:**

**T (aman kok ^^)**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF, Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME!  
**

**.  
**

_Happy Reading!  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Seorang_ namja_ berambut tembaga menatap pemandangan yg dilihatnya dengan kedua tangan yg terkepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Mata kelamnya menatap nanar sosok Yesung yg kini sedang menangis. Hatinya begitu hancur melihat Yesung seperti itu, andaikan ia bisa mungkin sekarang ia sudah memeluk tubuh gemetar itu._

"_Choi Siwon, sampai kapan kau akan membuatnya menderita seperti ini", desisnya._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Love me, please.**

**Chapter 2.**

**.**

**.**

"Choi Siwon, sampai kapan kau akan membuatnya menderita seperti ini", desisnya.

Ia mengehala napas panjang, menenangkan gemuruh hatinya yg semakin menjadi. Apa yg bisa dilakukannya untuk Yesung? Ia memejamkan matanya, menahan gejolak aneh yg muncul dihatinya. Sungguh, ia merasa benar-benar seperti orang bodoh karena tak mampu berbuat apa-apa hanya untuk sekedar menghapus air mata _namja _manis itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja melakukannya, tetapi nuraninya selalu menolak. Ia tak ingin membuat seseorang tersakiti lagi untuk yg kesekian kali.

"Apa yg kau lakukan disini eoh? Bukankah seharusnya kau menenangkannya?", _namja _tampan itu membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menggapai jemarinya, saling menautkan satu sama lain, seakan memberi kekuatan tak terbaca yg hanya bisa terartikan olehnya. Suara ini...

Dalam satu gerakan cepat ia menoleh, manik kelamnya melebar saat apa yg ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi.

Sesosok _namja_ manis rambut _blonde, _yg selalu menampakkan _gummy smile_-nya kini tengah berdiri tepat disampingnya. Perlahan rasa bersalah mengalir cepat keseluruh sel dalam tubuhnya.

"Hyuk-hyukkie..."

_Namja _berambut _blonde _itu tersenyum manis, membuat rasa bersalahnya sekain besar.

"Hae-ah... Temui dia", Deg. Matanya kembali melebar. Terkejut dengan apa yg barusan didengarnya. Sungguh, ia –Lee Donghae- tak menyangka jika _namjachingu_-nya – Lee HyukJae- mengatakan hal yg mungkin saja sekarang tengah menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

"_A-ani..."_

"Temui dia!"

"_Aniyo!"_

"Hae-ah..."

"_Chagy..."_

"Aku percaya padamu"

"..."

"Temui dia atau aku akan marah padamu!"

"Ya! Kau curang Hyukkie! Aiss."

Hyukkie menghela napas pelan, dengan gerakan cepat ia merengkuh tubuh Donghae, mendekapnya dalam pelukan yg terkesan _possessive. _"Lee Donghae, dengarkan aku. Terserah kau mau menemuinya berapa kali, bahkan kau boleh terus menghapus air matanya atapun mencoba menghiburnya. Aku tak apa-apa, karena aku sadar jika dia yg pertama kali masuk ke hatimu Hae. Aku yakin dia telah memiliki tempat tersendiri dihidupmu yg sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah bisa terganti olehku", sejenak napas Donghae tercekat, rasa bersalahnya yg begitu besar kini secara perlahan menghancurkannya. "Tapi, yg aku inginkan hanya satu Hae, walaupun kau selalu pergi kearahnya berjanjilah padaku satu hal. Bahwa kau akan selalu kembali padaku, entah kapan dan bagaimana, kau harus kembali padaku. Aku ingin kau menjanjikan satu hal itu".

Sungguh, saat ini Donghae merasa menjadi orang yg paling kejam di dunia. Bagiamana bisa ia terus menyakiti Hyukkie yg mencintainya seperti ini?

Perlahan Hyukkie melepaskan pelukannya, menampakkan senyum manisnya yg membuat hati Donghae semakin remuk.

"_Gwenchana _Hae-ah.."

"..."

"..."

"_Arraseo. _Aku akan menjajikanmu hal itu _cahgy. Yaksok!"._

Dengan cepat Hyukki mengecup bibir Donghae, membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi pucatnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di ruang latihan. _Bye". _Hyukkie berbalik, berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Donghae yg masih terkejut dengan apa yg terjadi. Perlahan senyum geli tercipta dibibirnya. "Dasar.."

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

"Cho Kyuhyun... Apa salahku?".

Hatinya begitu sakit. Sungguh.

Luka yg belum kering kembali berdarah. Begitu perih.

Isakan menyedihkan kembali lolos dari bibir _cherry-_nya. Membuat keadaannya benar-benar terlihat kacau.

"_Waeyo?" _entah kepada siapa pertanyaan itu ia tujukan. Kepada Kyuhyun mungkin. Tapi tentu saja hal itu sia-sia. _Namja _manis itu semakin terisak. Seluruh sel tubuhnya terasa dingin, seakan mati. Tetapi mengapa hatinya tidak juga seperti itu? Bahkan seandainya ia boleh berharap, ia ingin tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin merasakan kesakitan ini lagi.

"Yesung _hyung...". _dengan cepat ia mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan seseorang kini tengah memeluknya, membelai lembut punggungnya.

"Hae...?"

"_Ne. _Ini aku Donghae".

"Hae... Hiks.. hiks". Isakan itu semakin menjadi, membuat siapa saja yg mendengarnya akan merasakan kesedihan yg sama.

"Ssstt... _Uljimma hyung. Gwenchana , _semua akan baik-baik saja". Dirasakan Dongahe semakin memeluknya erat, seakan ingin memberinya kehangatan untuk menenangkannya.

"Hae.. Kyu-kyuhyun... apa salahku?"

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

"Hae.. Kyu-kyuhyun... apa salahku?"

_-"Kau tidak bersalah _hyung._ Sama sekali tidak bersalah"-_

"Mengapa dia membenciku Hae.."

_-"_Ani hyung. _Kau salah, dia tak mungkin bisa membencimu"-_

"Apa aku telah menyakitinya.."

_-"Menyakiti? Kau yg selama ini selalu tersakiti _hyung."-

"Hae... hiks...hiks.."

"Ssst... tenanglah _hyung"_, hanya kalimat singkat ini yg mampu diucapkan Donghae. Seandainya bisa ia ingin mengungkapkan segalanya, semua rahasia yg telah membuat _hyung-_nya menjadi seperti ini. Tetapi ia tak bisa melakukannya, harus orang itu yg membeberkan segalanya.

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

"_Gomawo _Donghae _hyung.. Gomawo _karena kau selalu menjaganya".

Sesosok _namja _berambut ikal kecoklatan menatap sedih pemandangan yg terjadi tak jauh tempatnya bersembunyi. Menatap Donghae yg kini tengah menenangkan sosok _namja _manis yg begitu dirindukannya.

Dengan perlahan ia berbalik, berjalan dengan langkah terseok pergi dari tempat persembuyiannya. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes _liquid _bening jatuh dari _caramel-_nya.

"_Mianhae.. _Sungie_... baby"._

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

Lagu _Mirotic_-_TVXQ_ terdengar memenuhi ruang yg dindingnya dipenuhi dengan kaca. Memantulkan bayangan _namja _berambut _blonde _yg kini tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama. Peluh menetes deras di leher jenjangnya, kaos yg ia pakai pun kini telah basah oleh keringat. Entah sudah berapa jam ia menari seperti ini, hanya saja ingin terus menari. Karena ia sedang ingin melupakan sesuatu hal yg bergejolak dihatinya.

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

Angin musim semi berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan aroma manis yg hanya bisa tercipta di bulan Maret. Gemerisik daun-daun _Maple_ muda terdengar begitu indah bersama mentari yg tengah bersinar malu-malu diantara lautan kapas putih.

Tawa renyah terdengar dari salah satu bangku taman disudut kampus, yg saat ini tengah diduduki oleh dua orang _namja. Namja _manis bersurai hitam itu kini tengah tertawa lepas seakan tak memiliki beban apapun. Padahal baru beberapa menit yg lalu ia menangis, bahkan jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipinya yg _chubby._

Lee Donghae. Hanya _namja _itu yg mampu membuatnya lupa akan kesedihannya. Pasti siapapun akan merasa sangat beruntung jika mendapatkan _namja _sebaik Donghae.

"Ck.. Sekarang sudah bisa menertawakanku eoh? Padahal tadi menangis tersedu seperti itu", sindir Donghae. Membuat Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jadi kau ingin melihatku menangis terus huh?"

"_Aniyo! _Bahkan jika kau berani menangis lagi, aku tak akan mau mengenalmu lagi _hyung"._

"Hahaha... _Arra"._

"Andaikan dulu kau mau menerimaku _hyung, _pasti aku akan membuatmu tertawa seperti ini terus", ucap Donghae tanpa sadar. Yesung menolehkan kepalanya, terkejut. Namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum begitu manis.

"Ya! Jangan bicara seperti itu, bagaimana jika _namjachingu-_mu mendengarnya eh?".

Yesung mengacak rambut Donghae, membuat sang empunya mengerang protes.

Lee Donghae, sosok yg begitu disayanginya. Sosok yg mampu menghiburnya dan selalu menemaninya. Tapi sayang Yesung hanya menganggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng. _Rasa cinta yg tumbuh dihati Yesung hanya sebatas rasa sayang seorang _hyung _kepada _namdongsaeng_-nya tidak lebih. Dulu, saat mereka baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kampus ini Donghae pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Yesung tapi jelas saja Yesung tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Donghae. Mengingat saat itu hatinya telah terikat dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang entah bagaimana perasaan Donghae terhadapnya, tapi semoga saja hati Donghae telah berubah. Karena ia tak ingin menyakiti Donghae lagi.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Siwon, _hyung?", _tanya Donghae. Yesung menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Entahlah, hanya ingin tau saja apakah si kuda itu bisa menjagamu dengan baik".

Yesung tersenyum geli, ternyata Donghae masih begitu _possessive _terhadapnya.

"Semua baik-baik saja Hae. Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan _namja-_mu itu?", tanya Yesung mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kurasa baik, tapi entahlah...".

"Maksudmu?" Alis Yesung berkerut samar.

"_Hyung..."_

"_Ne?"_

"Bolehkah aku jujur padamu?"

Yesung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba memahami jalan pikiran Donghae.

"Tentu saja".

"Terkadang aku begitu merasa bersalah kepada Hyukkie. Dia sudah sangat baik kepadaku, mencintaiku dengan tulus dan selalu berkorban untukku. Tapi aku.. aku tak bisa melakukan banyak hal untuknya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membalas cintanya saja masih terasa sulit untukku. Memang aku menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya malah. tapi sampai detik ini aku masih... mencintaimu _hyung"._

Apakah Yesung terkejut atas pengakuan Donghae? Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut. Ia sudah bisa menyangkanya.

Perlahan kedua tangan Yesung terangkat, menangkupkan wajah Donghae untuk menatapnya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Hae-ah... Dengarkan _hyung. Hyung_ sama sekali tidak melarangmu untuk mencintai _hyung, _itu semua adalah hakmu. Tapi saat ini cobalah untuk membuka hatimu. Belajarlah untuk mencintai Hyukkie. Kau menyayanginya kan? Bukankah itu awal yg bagus untuk belajar mencintainya. Ia sudah mau menerimamu apa adanya, mulai sekarang kau harus bisa membalas cintanya. _Hyung _yakin sedikit demi sedikit kau bisa melupakkan rasa cintamu kepada _hyung _dan bisa mulai mencintai Hyukkie".

Donghae menghela napas pelan, lalu merengkuh tubuh Yesung dalam pelukannya. "Semoga aku bisa _hyung. _Karena aku tak ingin menyakitinya lagi". Yesung mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Donghae, menyetujui apa yg Donghae katakan.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus mengenalkannya padaku Hae.. Bahkan sampai sekarang kau belum memperkenalkan kami berdua", rajuk Yesung. Membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu _hyung. _Aku akan mengenalkanmu kepadanya".

Angin musim semi kembali berhembus, kali ini lebih hangat.

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

Matahari secara perlahan merangkak naik. Putaran jarum jam disetiap ruangan menunjukkan pukul 09.50 pagi, yg menandakan bahawa sebentar lagi kelas dari divisi _Music _akan segera dimulai.

Dua orang _namja _terlihat tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua. Langkah kaki mereka menggaung ditengah kesunyian yg mulai terasa, mengingat lantai dua memang digunakan sebagai pusat divisi _Music _itu sendiri.

"_Gomawo _Hae.", ucap Yesung saat mereka telah berada tepat didepan sebuah pintu _ebony _yg sedikit terbuka, membuat suara bising dari dalam merambat keluar menyapa gendang telinga Yesung.

"_Cheonmanayo hyung." _Donghae tersenyum simpul, tangan kananya terangkat, mengusap lembut surai hitam milik Yesung.

"Sudah sana, pergilah. Bukankah kau juga ada kuliah pagi ini?"

"Entahlah _hyung, _sepertinya aku akan membolos bersama Hyukkie lagi di ruang latihan".

"Aiss, kebiasaan buruk", Yesung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala kelakuan _dongsaeng _kesayangannya itu.

"Hehe... Sampai jumpa _hyung."_

"_Ne, _sampai jum.."

Mata sipit Yesung membulat aneh, samar-samar terlihat semburat merah muda muncul di pipi _chubby-_nya. "Ya! Lee Donghae! Apa yg kau lakukan bodoh!", teriak Yesung sembari memegang pipinya yg baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir Donghae.

"Haha... Wajahmu manis sekali jika sedang terkejut _hyung_", ucap Donghae sambil berlari, lalu dengan cepat ia telah menghilang di ujung koridor. Sepertinya anak itu langsung pergi ke lantai tiga.

Yesung memutar kedua bola matanya geli, "Dasar anak itu".

Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yg sudah terlihat penuh, ruangan dengan dominasi warna pastel itu telah penuh dengan mahasiswa divisi _Music _yg sedang berceloteh ria. Matanya kembali membulat tak percaya saat menemukan sebuah kursi kosong disebelah _namja _tampan yg sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Bukannya ia terkejut melihat Choi Siwon ada diruangan itu, tentu saja bukan. Ia hanya melupakan satu hal, bahwa Cho Kyuhyun juga mengambil kelas yg sama, dan sekarang _namja _itu tengah duduk tepat dibelakang Siwon.

'_Seharusnya aku tadi ikut membolos saja bersama Donghae. Ck',_

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

Kebisingan menjalar memenuhi setiap sudut ruang kelas itu.

Begitu berisik.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

.

.

Cklek

.

.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Suasana berubah menjadi begitu hening saat sorang laki-laki berumur sekitar 50 tahun memasuki ruangan. Kacamata perseginya tersangkut indah di ujung hidung bengkoknya.

Bug. Suara gedebuk pelan terdengar saat ia meletakkan tumpukkan buku diatas meja.

"Sebelum memulai pelajaran hari ini, saya ingin meberitahukan tugas yg harus kaliyan presentasikan dua minggu lagi", ucap Prof. Han membuat erangan protes terdengar.

"Ehem!", kelas kembali hening. "Baiklah. Tugas kaliyan adalah membentuk kelompok dengan anggota tiga orang, bebas. Dalam waktu dua minggu saya ingin setiap kelompok mempelajari komposisi-komposisi yg diciptakan Claudio Monteverdi, dan setelah itu setiap kelompok harus mempretasikan hasilnya kepada saya ketika pertemuan kita dua minggu lagi. _Arraseo?"_

"_Ye!"_

Prof. Han mengangguk senang, lalu sebelum benar-benar memulai pelajarannya ia menambahkan satu hal lagi, "Oh, _dan yg terakhir._ Saya sangat berharap untuk Cho Kyuhyun, Kim JongWoon, dan Choi Siwon kaliyan bisa satu kelompok dalam tugas ini".

Tiga pasang mata membulat tak percaya, keterkejutan begitu nampak jelas diwajah ketiganya.

_Oh! It's so perfect, isn't it?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**.  
**

**BigThanks For :**

**kyuna_cho kyuna_kang eunra_clouds_hwang hee yeon_cloud3024_magie april  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Hana's Note :  
**

_Jeongmal gomawo _buat _chingudeul _yang udah _review. *bow*_**  
**

__Semoa kalian suka dengan _chapter _ini.^^

_so, review _lagi _ne? xD_

__Dan untuk _silent readers, _ayolah.. tunjukan 'wajah' kalian _guys. :) review _nggak harus punya akun. :)

.

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*_

_See you! *hug*  
_

**__Cloud'sHana__**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Pair :**

**KyuSung.**

**Slight! WonSung. HaeSung. HaeHyuk**

**Super Junior.**

**Chapter :**

**3/6**

**Genre :**

**Drama (?) Romance (maybe).**

**Rate`:**

**T (aman kok ^^)**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

**.**

**.  
**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

**.**

(Sebelum baca, Hana mau kasih tau, yg dicetak miring itu berarti _flashback_, oke? ^^)

_Happy Reading!_

.

.

"_Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula, asal dengan satu syarat", ucap namja tampan itu dengan seringaian yg tercetak diwajahnya._

_Namja berambut ikal kecoklatan dihadapannya membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "A-apa?"_

"_Kau harus bisa membuat Yesung hyung membencimu, atau semua akan berakhir detik ini juga Cho Kyuhyun"._

_._

_._

* * *

**.**_  
_

**.  
**

**Love me, please.  
**

**Chapter 3.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Cho Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menghindari rintik hujan yg bersemangat membasahi bumi, dengan sedikit terengah akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah halte yg terlihat begitu sepi. Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku, menunggu kedatangan bis yg akan membawanya ke sebuah rumah sakit di pusat kota.

_Caramel_ indah-nya menerawang menatap rintik hujan yg semakin lebat, membuatnya teringat akan seseorang.

.

.

"_Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, apa yg kau lakukan?", teriak Yesung histeris saat merasakan dinginnya air hujan mencium kulitnya. Mata sipitnya melotot lucu membuat Kyuhyun semakin menertawakannya._

"_Apa yg aku lakukan? Jelas-jelas aku mengajakmu untuk mengnikmati hujan Sungiebaby", wajah Yesung memerah, bukan karena kedinginan tetapi karena panggilan Yesung kepadanya. Ck, padahal Kyuhyun sudah sering memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi ia masih saja merasa malu._

"_Tapi aku benci hujan Kyu... Dan kau tau itu!", rajuk Yesung._

_Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu menarik Yesung kedalam dekapannya, "Karena hujan membuatmu kedinginan eoh?" Yesung mengangguk kecil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun._

"_Tapi bukankah sekarang kau merasa hangat hem?"_

"_Itu karena kau memelukku kyu",_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, mengeratkan dekapannya, "Dan itu alasanku kenapa mengajakmu bermain hujan baby. Agar aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini. Bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan?"._

_Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, "Ya! Kau kan bisa selalu memelukku walaupun tidak ditengah rintik hujan seperti ini!"_

"_Tapi jika dibawah rintik hujan kelihatan lebih romantis kan?", Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil, membuat Yesung semakin kesal. "Aku mau pulang,", ucap Yesung sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan melewati Kyuhyun._

_Set. Chu-_

_Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung, membalikkan tubuh pendek itu lalu mnempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yesung, melumatnya lembut, membuat Yesung mengalungkan tanganya ke leher Kyuhyun._

"_Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang", ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya,sekarng wajah manis itu benar-benar memerah, lalu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Yesung ala bridal style._

"_Ya! Turunkan aku Cho Kyuhyun!"_

"_Aniyo baby"_

"_Turunkan aku atau...", lagi, Bibir cherry itu terkunci oleh bibir Kyuhyun. Membuatnya tak bisa lagi memberontak._

_Hujan semakin deras, seakan menemani sepasang kekasih itu untuk saling berbagi cinta._

_._

_._

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor panjang dengan deretan-deretan pintu _dark brown _yg tertutup rapat. Mencoba tidak peduli dengan bajunya yg sedikit basah akibat hujan diluar sana.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah kakinya menggema memenuhi koridor dengan dinding-dinding bercat putih yg terkesan dingin, ditambah lagi dengan aroma khas rumah sakit yg membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu yg berada di ujung koridor. Jendela kaca dengan tirai yg sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan hujan diluar sana yg mulai mereda, menyambut Kyuhyun ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruang yg cukup besar itu. Seorang _yeoja _berumur sekitar 40 tahun sedang duduk sambil sesekali mengusap rambut suaminya yg sekarang tengah tertidur diranjang, dari matanya terlihat jelas bahwa _yeoja _itu-Mrs. Cho- sudah beberapa hari ini tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

"_Eomma, _bagaimana keadaan _Appa?", _tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mengitari ranjang itu, berdiri tepat diseberang Mrs. Cho yg masih sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba ia bersuara.

"Sudah lebih baik", senyum tipis mengembang di wajah yg kelihatan lebih tua dari usianya itu, mungkin akibat terlalu banyak beban yg ditanggungnya.

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan?"

"Dia menepati janjinya, _eomma"._

Mrs. Cho menghela napas panjang, lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, memeluk putra semata wayangnya yg ia tahu sekarang sedang berusaha menahan sakit yg begitu menyiksa.

"Dan kau juga harus menepati semua janjimu _chagy. _Ini semua untuk _appa". _

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, dan membiarkan _liquid _bening mengalir dari _caramel_-nya. Menahan semua gejolak menyakitkan yg tengah berontak dihatinya.

.

.

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Cho Kyuhyun."_

"_Siapa?"_

"_CHO KYUHYUN!", jawab seorang anak laki-laki berambut ikal dengan semangat. Saat ini ia tengah berada dihalaman rumah dengan sang ayah._

_Ayahnya-Mr. Cho- tersenyum senang lalu mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun._

"_Kyuhyun anak siapa?"_

"_Tentu saja Kyuhyun anak appa",_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ne!"_

"_Kalu begitu apa yg akan Kyuhyun lakukan untuk appa?"_

"_Kyuhyun akan selalu menyayangi appa dan eomma, menjaga nama baik keluarga Cho dan saat Kyuhyun sudah besar nanti Kyuhyun akan membuat Group Cho menjadi lebih hebat daripada sekarang!",_

"_Hahaha... benarkah itu?"_

"_Ye, appa!"_

"_Kalau begitu berjanjilah pada appa untuk melakukan itu semua. Yaksok?"_

"_Yaksok!"._

**.**

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

Hujan sudah berhenti sejak satu jam yg lalu, tetapi genangan-genangan air masih tersebar di setiap jengkal jalan. Membuat setiap orang harus berhati-hati ketika mereka berjalan.

Yesung berjalan dengan gontai, melewati estalase-estalase toko yg terlihat meriah dengan berbagai macam pernak-pernik untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung, tapi sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh untuknya. Siwon yg berjalan disebelahnya terlihat begitu khawatir, bagaimana ia tidak khawatir jika saat ini Yesung kelihatan begitu pucat. Seakan tubuhnya yg lemas itu bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"_Hyung gwenchanayo?"_

"_Ne, gwenchana _Wonie. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi mukamu pucat sekali _hyung"_

"Mungkin karena udara terlalu dingin",

"Kalu begitu sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat masuk ke mobil",

Yesung mengangguk kecil, lalu membiarkan Siwon menyeretnya menuju mobilnya yg terpakir dipinggir jalan.

Sebenarnya bukan karena udara dingin yg menyebabkan wajahnya pucat, tapi karena semalam ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ditambah dengan dari kemarin sore ia sama sekali belum memasukkan makanan apapun ke dalam perutnya. Entahlah, hanya saja ia merasa tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun. Mungkin karena ini tanggal 25 Maret. Lalu apa hubunganya?

Tentu saja ada!

25 Maret, jika semuanya masih baik-baik saja mungkin sekarang ia tengah berkencan dengan Kyuhyun merayakan _anniversary _mereka yg ke-3. Tapi semua tidak baik-baik saja, bahkan Yesung sangsi apakah Kyuhyun masih mengingat hari ini?

.

.

"_Kyu... Sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku kemana huh?"_

"_Lihat saja nanti"._

"_Ya! Tapi kenapa harus pakai cara tutup mata segala?"_

"_Terserah aku dong Sungie baby"._

"_Ck dasar evil"_

"_Tapi kau suka kan?"_

"_Aiss.."_

_Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Yesung. Dengan sabar ia menuntun Yesung yg matanya masih tertutup kain, yg memang sengaja ia lakukan. Ia sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Sungie baby-nya._

"_Yap, sudah sampai"._

"_Bolehkah aku membuka kain ini sekarang?"_

"_Tentu saja"._

_Perlahan Yesung melepaskan ikatan kain dikepalanya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu ketika cahaya menerobos masuk ke dalam manik kelamnya. Tak berapa lama, mata sipit itu membulat lucu, "K-kyu,.."_

"_Ne Sungie?"_

"_I-ini?"_

"_Happy first anniversary!"_

"_Gomawo Kyunnie.."_

**.**

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

Blam.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu _dark brown _itu dengan perlahan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok, lalu mengeluarkan _handphone-_nya dari saku celana.

Bunyi klik pelan terdengar saat ia berhasil membuka _password _yg memang sengaja ia pasang. Senyum tipis terkembang diwajahnya yg pucat, ketika melihat foto seorang _namja _manis yg dijadikannya sebagai _wallpaper._

"_Happy anniversary _Sungie_baby"_, ucapnya lirih.

.

.

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

Langit terlihat begitu cerah siang ini. Matahari bersinar sempurna tanpa harus tertutup awan yg sepertinya memang sedang bosan hanya untuk sekedar menyapa.

Burung-burung kecil beterbangan diatas pohon-pohon _maple _yg terlihat menganggumkan seperti biasa. Tergambar indah dengan bunga yg mulai bermekaran di setiap sudut taman.

Yesung berjalan cepat menuju gedung utama, berusaha untuk tidak tergoda dengan _euforia _musim semi yg begitu ingin dinikmatinya. Tapi kali ini bukan waktunya untuk bersantai dibawah rindangnya pohon _maple, _karena ia telah memiliki janji dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk berlatih tentang tugas yg diberikan Mr. Han kepada mereka dua hari yg lalu, sepertinya Yesung telah menemukan komposisi yg tepat untuk mereka mainkan.

Tetapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok _namja _berambut _blonde_ yg sedang duduk sendirian dibangku taman sambil mendengarkan entah apa dari _earphone _yg terpasang indah dikedua telinganya. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama.

Yesung berjalan perlahan menghampiri sosok itu, ia menghentikan langkahnya setelah berada tepat dihadapan _namja _berkulit pucat itu.

_Namja _itu mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan ada seseorang berhenti dihadapannya, matanya melebar saat mengetahui siapa yg telah 'sedikit' menganggu kegiatannya, " Ye-yesung sunbae?", ucapnya seraya melepas _earphone-_nya. Yesung tersenyum simpul.

"_Annyeong.. _Apakah kau benar Lee Hyukjae?"

"_Ye, sunbae."_

"Jangan seformal itu denganku, panggil saja _hyung."_

"Baiklah Yesung _hyung", _mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum sopan, lalu Hyukkie membiarkan Yesung duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa yg membuat _hyung _menemuiku?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya, hanya saja aku ingin mengenal lebih dekat _namjachingu _Donghae.", ucap Yesung yg berhasil membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi pucat Hyukkie.

"Ya, kau manis sekali jika sedang tersipu seperti itu Hyukkie. Pantas saja Donghae menyukaimu",

Yesung mencubit kedua pipi Hyukkie pelan, membuat Hyukkie semakin tersipu malu.

"Gomawo _hyung"._

Untuk sejenak mereka terdiam, mungkin sedang memikirkan apa yg akan mereka katakan satu sama lain.

"Hyukkie...", ucap Yesung pertama kali.

"_Ne?"_

"_Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo"._

Hyukkie mngerutkan alisnya bingung, "untuk apa _hyung _berterima kasih kepadaku?"

"Terimakasih karena kau mau mencintai Donghae dengan tulus".

Hyukkie tersenyum tipis, lalu ia mendongak menatap langit yg terlihat begitu biru. "Tentu saja _hyung. _Aku memang benar-benar mencintainya",

"_Hyung..."_

Yesung menoleh menatap Hyukkie yg sekarang juga sedang menatapnya, ada gejolak keraguan yg tergambar jelas di _onyx _cerah itu. "Katakan saja apa yg ingin kau katakan Hyukkie".

"Apakah _hyung _mencintai Donghae?", ucap Hyukkie ragu, ia menundukkan wajahnya, merutuki kebodohannya kenapa ia berani bertanya seperti itu kepada Yesung.

"Ya, aku mencintai Donghae".

Deg. Hyukkie langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yesung tak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan tak menyenangkan mengalir disetiap hembusan napasnya.

"A-apa _hyung _serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya, mencintai Lee Donghae sebagai seorang _hyung _kepada _namdongsaeng-_nya", dan setelah itu Yesung tertawa. Ternyata mengerjai orang sepolos Hyukkie benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Ya! _Hyung _kau mengerjaiku eoh?"

"Haha... tentu saja! Dan lihatlah, wajahmu benar-benar lucu".

Hyukkie mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Ya! _Hyung _berhentilah tertawa!"

"Iya.. iya... _mian"._

"Kukira kau benar-benar mencintai Donghae, _hyung"._

Yesung tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan rambut _blonde _hyukkie, "Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng. _Tak mungkin lebih".

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan untuk kali ini aku benar-benar serius",

Hyukkie tersenyum manis, perlahan hatinya merasa lega entah untuk alasan apa.

"Aiss, aku terlamabat", ujar yesung sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apakah kau ada kuliah siang ini _hyung?"_

"_Ani, _hanya saja aku akan mengerjakan tugas dari Prof. Han. Kalau begitu aku duluan _ne?"_

"_Ne hyung"._

Yesung mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hyukkie, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ia berbalik menghadap Hyukkie, "Hyukkie, apa kau tahu? Sebenarnya Donghae juga sangat mencintaimu. Hanya saja ia belum sadar, jadi buatlah dia sadar bahwa dia mencintaimu". Yesung tersenyum manis lalu kembali berjalan menuju ke gedung utama.

"_Ne hyung, _aku akan membuatnya sadar. _Gomawo Yesung hyung..."_

**.**

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

Ruang musik di lantai dua itu terlihat begitu suram. Bukan karena keadaan ruang musik yg kelihatan tua, tentu saja bukan. Ruang musik itu malah terlihat begitu mewah, dengan berbagai macam _instrument _yg tersebar disetiap sudut. Hanya saja keberadaan dua orang _namja _tampan yg membuat ruangan ini terlihat suram.

Bagaimana tidak suram, jika sejak 30 menit yg lalu mereka saling pandang dengan tatapan yg begitu dingin. Seolah ingin menelanjangi satu sama lain. Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon, terkurung dalam satu ruangan yg sama tentu saja akan membuat ruangan itu berubah menjadi begitu menyeramkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Cho _ahjussi _eoh?", Siwon membuka suaranya pertama kali, membentuk seringaan iblis di bibirnya.

"Bukan urusanmu Choi Siwon", jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Siwon terkekeh mengejek, perlahan ia mendekati sebuah _grand piano _lalu memainkan jari-jarinya secara asal diatas tuts-tuts piano.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun, jika bukan karena aku mungkin sekarang Cho _ahjussi _akan lebih sangat menderita melihat perusahaannya hancur ditangan _Group Hyundai"_

Kyuhyun mengepal kedua tangannya, menahan semua amarah yg kapan saja akan siap meledak.

"Diam kau Choi Siwon", desis Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghentikan permainnanya, menatap remeh kearah Kyukyun.

"Apa kau merasa marah tuan muda Cho?"

Sungguh saat ini yg Kyuhyun inginkan hanyalah memukul wajah _namja _tampan yg ada didepannya. Membutanya tidak bisa lagi menyombongkan dirinya didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar muak dengan semua tingkah laku Siwon, jika saja ia tidak ingat tentang keluarganya mungkin sekarang ia telah membunuh seorang Choi Siwon.

"Aku masih tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yg dilihat Yesung _hyung _dari dirimu eoh? _Namja _lemah yg tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sepertimu sungguh tidak cocok jika harus bersanding dengan Yesung _hung _kau tau?"

"Kau..."

"Seharusnya dulu aku bisa lebih cepat merebutnya darimu."

"Kubilang diam!"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon, lalu menarik kerah bajunya membuat Siwon berdiri, dengan seringaian sangat menyebalkan memnghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa yg akan kau lakukan huh? Memukulku?"

Seakan tersadar dengan apa yg akan ia lakukan, Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Siwon, lalu berjalan menjauh dari _namja _tampan itu.

Cklek.

Belum sempat Siwon mengeluarkan ejekannya lagi, pintu ruang musik terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Yesung yg kini sedang mengatur napasnya yg terdengar pendek-pendek, sepertinya _namja _manis itu berlari untuk menuju ke ruangan ini.

"_Mianhae _aku terlambat", ucap yesung masih dengan napas yg terengah-engah.

Dengan cepat Siwon langsung merubah ekspresinya, membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar muak.

"_Gwenchana hyung, _kami juga baru saja sampai. Benarkan Kyu?"

Rasanya Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ketembok, Choi Siwon bagaimana aktingnya bisa sebagus itu huh?

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, tidak ingin amarahnya kembali meledak jika ia membuka suara.

"Oh, baiklah. Lebih baik kita mulai latihannya sekarang. Aku sudah menemukan gubahan yg cocok untuk kita mainkan", ucap Yesung sambil berjalan tentu saja ke arah Siwon, membuat sebuah rasa kecewa yg sebenarnya tidak pantas dirasakan Kyuhyun menyerang hatinya.

"Apa judulnya _hyung?", _tanya Siwon.

"_Si ch'io vorei morire", _ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum yg terkesan begitu menyedihkan (?)

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat menatap Yesung dengan pandangan tak percaya.

.

.

"_Sungiebaby?"_

"_hem?"_

"_Kau ingin aku memainkan lagu apa malam ini?"_

"_Bagaimana jika kau memainkan gubahan dari Claudio monteverdi, kyu?"_

"_Hemm.., baiklah. Apa yg ingin kau dengar baby?"_

"_Apa ya?"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Si ch'io vorei morire!", seru mereka berdua bersamaan, membuat tawa keduanya pecah._

"_Haha... baiklah Sungiebaby. Aku kan memainkannya hanya untukmu baby. Jadi sekarang duduklah disini", ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyuruh Yesung untuk duduk disampingnya, didepan sebuah grandpiano yg siap dimainkan._

_Dan alunan itu pun tercipta nada-nada indah dari sang maestro terdengar begitu merdu, menggantung indah ditengah udara malam yg begitu dingin. Menari dengan lincah seakan tidak akan pernah lagi berakhir._

_Yesung tersenyum senang, menikmati setiap nada yg tercipat dari jemari Kyuhyun._

"_Saranghae kyunie.."_

"_Nado sarangahe baby.."_

**.**

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok _namja _tampan sedang duduk bersila di lantai ruang _dance _yg terlihat mengkilap. Tidak ada siapapun disana, hanya ia sendiri. Memang kelasnya sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yg lalu, tapi ia masih saja berada disana, kelihatannya _namja _tampan itu sedang mendapatkan inspirasi untuk membuat koreografi baru.

"Hae-ah..."

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluk lehernya, membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan _i-pod _yg sejak tadi ia pegang.

"Hyukkie, kau jangan menganggetkanku seperti itu. Apa kau ingin aku mendapat serangan jantung eoh?" Hyukkie menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ya Hae-ah! Aku kan hanya ingin memberimu kejutan", rajuk Hyukkie, membuat Donghae tersenyum geli.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah _ne?"_, ucap Donghae sembari menarik Hyukkie untuk menghadap kearahnya. Dipeluknya tubuh _namja _manis itu.

"Hae.."

"hem?"

"Hae-ah..."

"Apa?"

"Lee Donghae tatap aku jika aku memanggilmu!"

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu menoleh menatap Hyukkie.

"Iya _chagy... _kau kenapa...", belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, bibirnya telah terkunci oleh bibir Hyukkie yg tiba-tiba menciumnya. Melumat bibirnya lembut, lalu melepaskannya.

"_Saranghae Hae.."_ Donghae mengerutkan alisnya bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Hyukkie jadi aneh seperti ini eh?

"_Na-na do saranghae chagy... _Hey, ada apa denganmu huh?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa sangat senang hari ini".

"Benarkah?"

Hyukkie mengangguk antusias, lalu bergelayut manja di lengan Donghae.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku apa yg telah membuatmu sesenang ini?"

"_Aniyo."_

"Ya! Kenapa aku tidak boleh tau?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak boleh tau Hae..."

"Aiss... kau ini".

"Hae..."

"_Ne chagy?", _ucap Donghae seraya menoleh kearah Hyukkie yg tengah menatapnya.

"_Kiss me..."_

Donghae menyeringai kecil, "Dengan senang hati _chagy.."_

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya, merasakan napas Hyukkie yg menggelitik pipinya. Semakin mendekat, dan akhirnya jarak itu pun hilang bersamaan dengan bibir Donghae yg melumat lembut bibir Hyukkie.

"_Saranghae Lee Hyukjae..."_

**.**

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

Siwon menatap dua orang didepannya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Bagaimana ia bisa merasa senang jika Yesung dan Kyuhyun terlihat begitu serasi saat sedang memainkan _Si ch'io vorei morire _dengan biola mereka, meninggalkan Siwon dengan _grandpiano-_nya.

Bahkan Siwon benar-benar merasa iri saat mengetahui kalau mereka berdua sudah mengenal dengan baik gubahan Cladio Monteverdi ini.

Jreeennggg!

Dengan sengaja Siwon menghentakkan jari-jarinya di tuts piano, membuat suara nyaring yg membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"_Waeyo _Wonie?", tanya Yesung sambil berjalan menghampiri Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung. _Hanya saja gubahan ini terlalu sulit untukku".

"Benarkah?"

"_Well, _mungkin aku harus lebih mempelajarinya lagi".

"Sepertinya begitu".

Siwon berdiri, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, "_Hyung, _aku ke toilet sebentar".

"Baiklah."

Blam. Pintu itu tertutup dengan bunyi pelan. Menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Yesung dalam ruangan itu dengan suasana yg tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi canggung.

"Ehem... Sepertinya kita juga butuh istirahat", ucap Yesung sambil duduk dihadapan _grandpiano _yg tadi dimainkan Siwon. Yesung merasa Kyuhyun terus saja mengamatinya, membuatnya menjadi semakin gugup.

Ting.!

Yesung tersenyum saat mendengar bunyi piano itu, sepertinya bermain piano akan sedikit mengurangi kegugupannya.

Dan permainan indah itupun dimulai. Sebuah lagu yg begitu indah terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

.

.

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terus saja mengamati Yesung, memandangi wajah manis yg sangat ia rindukan. Yesung mulai memainkan pianonya, membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman saat mendengar alunan indah itu.

**I can't breathe**

**I've lost my direction**

**My memory's breaking into pieces**

**But you're so calm because it has nothing to do with you**

**Do you even want to take away the last bit?**

**Sorry, really sorry**

**Even when I say this I feel apologetic**

**In a short while, we might lose everything**

**Love really hurts, it hurts too much**

**I keep smiling yet crying endlessly**

**Love is really funny, really frightening**

**Please, stop it now, if only I was able to wake up from my dream**

**Don't forget, please don't forget**

**Even if it's all lies, it's okay**

**In a short while, we might lose everything**

**Love really hurts, it hurts too much**

**I keep smiling yet crying endlessly**

**Love is really funny, really frightening**

**Please, stop it now, if only I was able to wake up from my dream**

**When I'm longing for, and calling out your name**

**Once anxiously and timidly loving you**

**Want to believe**

**Stop breathing**

**Resist the tears**

**I keep smiling yet crying endlessly**

**Love is really funny, really frightening**

**Please, stop it now, if only I was able to wake up from my dream**

**.  
**

**(Love really Heart-Yesung).English ver.**

**.  
**

Air mata membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. Entah sejak kapan ia menangis, yg ia tahu hanyalah hatinya tersa begitu sakit saat Yesung menyanyikan lagu itu.

Dan siapa sangka ternyata Yesung saat ini juga tengah menangis, membekap mulutnya sendiri agar isakan menyedihkan tidak lolos dari bibir _cherry-_nya. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri kenapa menyanyikan lagu yg bisa membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

Deg.

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat sepasang tangan memeluknya, mendekapnya erat. Begitu hangat. "K-kyu..."

Tangis Yesung semakin menjadi saat tahu siapa yg memeluknya begitu erat. Dalam satu gerakan ia berdiri, lalu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Meresapi aroma _mint _yg begitu lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Kyu... hiks... hiks.."

"..."

"kyu,..."

"..."

Perlahan dekapan itu sedikit mengendur, membuat Yesung bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yg juga basah karena air mata. Detak jantung Yesung semakin menggila saat merasakan napas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya, menggelitik setiap inci wajahnya. Bahkan sekarang hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan jika Kyuhyun tidak memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Dan kedua bibir itu pun bertemu, saling melumat dengan ganas seakan sedang berlomba untuk saling memberitahu bahwa rasa rindu di hati mereka sudah tak bisa tertahankan lagi. Lidah mereka saling bertarung, membelit, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yg telah lama tidak mereka rasakan. Rasanya begitu memabukkan hingga mereka benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa yg mereka lakukan ini salah. Ya salah, karena mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi untuk pantas melakukan hal seperti ini.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**TBC  
**

* * *

**BigThanks For :  
**

**Cho kyuNa_kang eunra_Maya KMS_magie april_cloud3024_Ryu**

**.  
**

* * *

****_Review?_

.

.

_Khamsahamnida chingu... ^^ *bow*_

_See you! :) *hug*  
_

_.  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pair :**

**KyuSung.**

**Slight! WonSung. HaeSung. HaeHyuk**

**Super Junior.**

**Chapter :**

**4/6**

**Genre :**

**Drama (?) Romance (maybe).**

**Rate`:**

**T+**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.!^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Perlahan dekapan itu sedikit mengendur, membuat Yesung bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yg juga basah karena air mata. Detak jantung Yesung semakin menggila saat merasakan napas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya, menggelitik setiap inci wajahnya. Bahkan sekarang hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan jika Kyuhyun tidak memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Dan kedua bibir itu pun bertemu, saling melumat dengan ganas seakan sedang berlomba untuk saling memberitahu bahwa rasa rindu di hati mereka sudah tak bisa tertahankan lagi. Lidah mereka saling bertarung, membelit, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yg telah lama tidak mereka rasakan. Rasanya begitu memabukkan hingga mereka benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa yg mereka lakukan ini salah. Ya salah, karena mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi untuk pantas melakukan hal seperti ini._

**.**

**.**

**Love me, please.**

**Chapter 4.**

**.**

**.**

"Ehhmmpp... ahhh,..", suara desahan itu berhasil lolos dari bibir _cherry _yg dikunci Kyuhyun, dengan lihai lidah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk, mengecap setiap jengkal goa hangat yg begitu dirindukannya itu. Manis. Sangat manis. Membuatnya tak ingin menghentikan kegiatannya.

Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Kyuhyun, menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar ia lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

"...ahhh...eummp..", kembali desahan itu terdengar. Tubuh Yesung seperti tersengat ribuan volt listrik saat lidah Kyuhyun membelai lidahnya, tangan kanan Kyuhyun semakin memeluk erat pinggang Yesung membuat tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Sedangkan tangan kirinya membelai lembut punggung Yesung.

"...Eummpp.. kh..k-kyu.."

.

.

_Caramel _indah itu terbuka, membulat tak percaya saat menyadari apa yg baru saja ia lakukan. Dengan cepat ia mendorong sedikit tubuh Yesung, membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas menyisakan rembesan _saliva _berceceran disekitar mulut mungil Yesung.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yg masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yg terengah, semburat merah terbentuk indah di pipinya yg _chubby._ Entah perasaan apa yg kini menyentuh hati Kyuhyun, yg jelas ia merasa semuanya begitu membingungkan. Perasaan rindu yg tadinya membuncah kini berubah menjadi perasaan menyesal, karena apa yg dilakukannya tadi sama saja menambah luka di hati Yesung. Membuat _namja _manis itu kembali merasakan harapan palsu yg mungkin akan semakin mengahancurkannya.

"_Mi-mianhae...", _ucap Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yesung.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terus berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yg kini kembali terisak.

**.**

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks... hiks... Kyu..."

Hatinya begitu terasa sakit. Perih.

Tadinya ia berharap Kyuhyun telah memaafkan kesalahannya yg sebenarnya Yesung sendiri juga tidak tahu apa. Ia mengira bahwa Kyuhyun-nya telah kembali seperti dulu, tapi ia salah.

Yesung mencoba berdiri, berjalan terseok-seok keluar dari ruangan yg entah sejak kapan terasa begitu dingin. Berjalan melewati koridor lantai dua dengan air mata yg mengalir deras, menganak sungai di pipinya yg _chubby. _

"Kyu...".

Semuanya terasa berputar, napasnya tercekat. Sesak.

Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Ia terjatuh dalam kegelapan yg begitu menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

Siwon menghela napas panjang, memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin.

"Cih, Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yg kau miliki hingga membuat Yesung _hyung _terikat padamu huh!".

"_Damn it_!"

Ia berteriak frustasi, mengacak rambutnya. Bingung, kesal, putus asa.

Huh,. Apa yg harus dia lakukan!

Braak!

Ditutupnya pintu toilet dengan suara yg memekakan telinga. Tidak peduli jika apa yg dilakukannya bisa saja merusak pintu itu.

Dengan langkah gusar ia kembali menyusuri koridor lantai dua, berniat untuk kembali ke ruang musik yg digunakannya untuk latihan tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya, manik kembarnya membulat tak percaya saat melihat tubuh Yesung tergeletak di lantai di dekat pintu ruang musik.

Siwon berlari, menghampiri sosok Yesung yg entah sejak kapan berada disana.

"_Hyung... Gwenchanayo? Yesung hyung!"_, tidak ada respon dari Yesung. Manikkelam itu masih setia tertutup rapat.

Perasaan dingin mengalir disetiap pembuluh darah Siwon. Ada rasa sesak yg begitu mendominasi ditengah sakit yg ia rasa ketika melihat pipi Yesung yg basah oleh air mata.

"Apa ini karena dia lagi _hyung?" _pertanyaan yg jelas saja tidak terjawab oleh Yesung. Siwon tersenyum miris. Lalu mengangkat tubuh Yesung menuju ruang kesehatan, yg untung saja terletak di ujung koridor.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati Siwon meletakkan tubuh Yesung diatas tempat tidur, menyelimutinya sebatas dada. Diambilnya tisu yg terletak di meja disampingnya, dengan lembut ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yg masih terlihat.

"_Hyung... _apa yg harus kulakukan?"

Perlahan, Siwon membelai lembut pipi _chubby _Yesung. Sangat lembut, seolah tak ingin lagi menyakiti _namja _manis itu.

"Apa aku salah melakukan ini?"

Ada kesedihan yg begitu dalam tersirat dalam nada suara Siwon. Sesuatu yg disebut penyesalan selalu menghampirinya jika ia melihat keadaan Yesung yg semakin lama semakin terlihat... menderita?

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu _hyung. _Sangat mencintaimu".

Apa ia salah memperjuangkan cintanya? Bukankah setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Walaupun terkadang mendapatkannya dengan cara yg bisa saja menyakiti orang lain. Tapi sungguh, yg Siwon inginkan hanya Yesung. Yesung yg selalu disampingnya, menjaganya, menyayanginya. Yesung yg selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman dan merasa aman. Yesung yg selalu bersikap lembut dan seolah Siwon memang dibutuhkan. Yesung yg selalu tersenyum manis sambil menghapus air matanya. Yesung yg selalu bisa berbagi kehangatan yg terkadang Siwon pun begitu sangsi untuk bisa mendapatkannya.

Sungguh, Siwon hanya ingin Yesung-nya kembali untuknya seperti dulu. Sebelum ia mengenal sesuatu bernama cinta.

.

.

"_Hyung.. hiks..hiks.."_

_Seorang anak laki-laki memeluk erat anak lain yg lebih tua darinya. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua obsidian-nya. _

"_Ssstt... Wonie... uljimma ne?"_

"_Eomma dan appa jahat hyung! Mereka lebih memilih menghadiri rapat sialan itu daripada datang ke ulang tahun Wonie"_

"_Hey, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Bukankah mereka bekerja juga untuk membelikan semua yg Wonie inginkan?"_

_Anak laki-laki yg dipanggil 'hyung' itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba memberikan kehangatan yg sedang dibutuhkan oleh 'Wonie'._

"_Wonie rela tidak memiliki apapun asalkan mereka datang ke ulang tahun Wonie! Mereka tidak peduli dengan Wonie lagi hyung"._

"_Bukankah disini masih ada hyung yg peduli dengan Wonie? Jadi berhentilah menangis"._

_::_

_::_

"_Ya! Donghae hyung! Kenapa kau memeluk hyung-ku seperti itu!"_

_Donghae berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan childish Siwon, padahal mereka sudah SMA tapi tetap saja sikap manja Siwon tidak pernah berubah._

"_Hey! Yesung hyung bukan hanya hyung-mu Choi Siwon!", ucap Donghae membuat Siwon mengerucutkan bibinrnya, membuat sang objek perebutan Yesung terkekeh pelan._

"_Sudahlah. Cepat habiskan makanan kalian, setelah itu temani hyung membeli boneka ne?", ucap Yesung yg sukses membuat Siwon dan Donghae tersedak ramen yg sedang mereka makan._

"_Aniyo!", teriak mereka bersamaan yg sekarang membuat Yesung menggembungkan pipinya kesal._

_::_

_::_

"_Hyung, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sudah gila eoh?"_

_Pletakk!_

_Satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Siwon, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan dan hal itu melah membuat Donghae tersenyum senang._

"_Lalu kenapa kau tertawa sendiri sejak tadi hyung? Apa yg membuatmu sesenang itu huh?", kali ini Donghae yg bertanya, dan untung saja ia tidak menggunakan kata-kata yg bisa membuat Yesung tersinggung._

"_Kau benar Hae... Aku benar-benar senang hari ini!", ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum manis, yg entah kenapa membuat wajah Donghae dan Siwon memanas._

"_Waeyo?"_

"_Apa kalian tau? Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan yg kita temui saat pendaftaran universitas kemarin ternyata masuk divisi yg sama denganku!"_

"_Lalu?", ucap Donghae dan Siwon kompak._

"_Sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya"._

_Satu kalimat Yesung yg berhasil membuat Lee Donghae dan Choi Siwon tersedak dengan tidak elitnya._

_::_

_::_

"_Kyaaa...!"_

_Teriak Yesung sambil memeluk Siwon dan Donghae secara bersamaan._

"_Ya! Hyung! Kau ingin membuat telinga kami tuli eoh?"_

_Yesung masih terus saja memeluk mereka tanpa menghiraukan protes dari Siwon._

"_Cho Kyuhyun!", ucap Yesung._

"_Ada apa dengan namja itu eh?"_

"_Dia memintaku menjadi namjachingu-nya! Dan tentu saja aku menerimanya!"_

_Dua pasang manik kembar itu membulat tidak percaya. Ada perasaan aneh yg menyusup di hati mereka._

_::_

_::_

_Bukk!_

_Siwon jatuh terduduk akibat pukulan mendadak dari Donghae. Membuat sudut bibirnya sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah._

"_Apa yg kau lakukan bodoh!", teriak Donghae sambil menarik kerah baju Siwon, membuatnya kembali berdiri._

"_Apa yg kulakukan? Tentu saja merebut milikku kembali!", ucap Siwon dingin._

"_Milikmu huh? Yesung hyung bukan barang yg bisa kau ambil sesukamu!"_

_Siwon menyeringai, "Aku hanya tak ingin menyesal sepertimu hyung. Membiarkannya pergi begitu saja tanpa mencoba memperjuangkan cintaku"._

"_Memperjuangkan cintamu kau bilang? Itu malah membuatnya menderita! Kau benar-benar bodoh Choi Siwon", desis Donghae._

"_Kau yg bodoh hyung! Membiarkannya memilih namja itu tanpa mencoba membuatnya jatuh ke pelukanmu!", Siwon mengatur napasnya yg mulai pendek-pendek karena tersulut emosi, "Tapi itu tak masalah, karena aku tak harus menyingkirkanmu seperti aku menyingkirkan si Cho Kyuhyun itu. Gomawo, karena kau dengan senang hati melepaskan Yesung hyung untukku", lanjutnya._

_Bukk! _

_Lagi, satu pukulan mengenai Siwon. Menghantam tepat di ulu hatinya, membuat Siwon meringis kesakitan._

"_Aku melepaskannya tidak untuk menderita seperti ini Choi Siwon"._

"_Aku akan membuatnya bahagia! Membuatnya hanya memandangku, kau dengar! Karena dia hanya milikku! Hanya aku yg berhak membuatnya bahagia! Bukan kau dan si Kyuhyun itu!"._

**.**

**.**

**_CloudsHana_**

**.**

**.**

Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mencoba membiasakan manik indahnya dengan cahaya yg tiba-tiba berlomba masuk memenuhi retina-nya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dahinya sedikit berkerut saat mengetahui ia telah berada di ruang kesehatan universitas.

Ia ingin menggerakkan tangan kanannya, tapi tidak bisa. Seperti ada sesuatu yg menahanya. Dan ia pun menoleh, menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Choi Siwon tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Sepertinya _namja _tampan itu yg telah membawanya kesini.

Yesung tersentak kaget, saat melihat _liquid _bening jatuh dari _obsidian _Siwon, dengan lembut diusapnya air mata itu.

"_Mianhae... _apakah aku membuatmu khawatir", ucap Yesung lirih. Kembali kilasan kejadian yg terjadi sebelum ia pingsan berputar dipikirannya, rasa bersalah menyusup dihatinya saat mengingat tadi ia berciuman dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae _Siwon..".

.

Yesung andaikan kau tau apa yg dilakukan Siwon padamu, apakah kau masih bisa meminta maaf seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

**_CloudsHana_**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk disalah satu bangku taman di dekat _university_. Menstabilkan detak jantungnya yg terus saja menggila.

"_Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae...". _ia bergumam lirih. Merasakan sesuatu yg begitu familiar memenuhi rongga hatinya. Sakit. Selalu itu yg dirasakannya saat melihat air mata Yesung, apalagi air mata itu karena dirinya.

Sungguh, ia akan melakukan apapun agar air mata itu tidak mengalir lagi. Apapun. Tapi, apa yg bisa dilakukannya? Apa? Bukankah ia hanya _namja _lemah yg tidak bisa melakukan apapun seperti perkataan Siwon tadi?

"_Appa... _apa yg harus kulakukan?"

Angin berdesir menerbangkan daun-daun hijau yg berkilauan. Suasana musim semi bukankah memang selalu hangat dan indah? Tapi untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah musim semi paling buruk sepanjang eksistensinya.

"Aku mencintainya _appa... _sangat mencintainya."

Air mata kembali jatuh, membasahi kedua pipinya yg sepucat porselen.

"Bolehkah untuk sekali saja aku bersikap egois? _Appa... _hanya untuk kali ini saja, ijinkan aku mementingkan diriku sendiri".

Angin kembali berhembus, membawa aroma bunga _pulm _yg terasa begitu manis.

Tetapi lagi-lagi untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun, aroma ini terasa begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya lalu mendongak. Seorang _namja _manis berambut _blonde_ berdiri tepat didepannya, walau menurut Kyuhyun, Yesung tetaplah yg peling manis.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, membuat _namja _itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun sembari mengucapkan '_gomawo'._

"Bukankah ini musim semi yg begitu indah eoh?",

"_Ne?", _Kyuhyun menoleh cepat, memandang _namja _disampingnya yg kini tengah memejamkan mata. Seolah menikmati angin yg menggelitik wajah putihnya.

"Aroma _maple _dan _pulm _yg begitu manis. Membuat setiap orang yg merasakannya akan terpengaruh dengan _euforia _yg begitu menggembirakan".

"Tapi untuk beberapa orang rasanya begitu menyakitkan".

_Namja _itu membuka matanya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau memiliki masalah?" dan entah apa yg dipikirkan Kyuhyun, ia mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tau? Ini adalah musim semi yg begitu menyakitkan untukku", lirihnya.

_Namja _manis itu tidak membuka suara seolah mengijinkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya.

Entah apa yg merasuki Kyuhyun, yg ia tau hanyalah _namja _disampingnya ini mungkin bisa memberikan saran atas semua apa yg berkecamuk didalam hatinya.

"Apa yg akan kau lakukan jika kau begitu mencintai seseorang yg karena suatu kedaan tidak boleh kau cintai?"

"Apa orang itu juga mencintai kita?"

"Ya, kau dan dia saling mencintai. Tapi jika kau memilihnya sama saja kau mengorbankan orang-orang yg kau sayangi".

"Aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku, tentu saja", ucap _namja _manis itu yakin.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yg kau sayangi?"

"Aku bilang, aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku. Apapun caranya, yg tentu saja aku akan mencari cara agar orang-orang yg aku sayangi tidak ikut terluka. Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya begitupun sebaliknya? Itu semua sudah cukup menjadi alasanmu untuk memperjuangkannya. Aapapun yg menghalangi kalian, kalian akan melewatinya bersama. Saling percaya dan menguatkan. Walaupun aku tak tahu masalah apa yg kau hadapi, tapi jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan melindungi cintaku".

Kyuhyun menatap _namja _manis itu. Mencoba memahami apa yg baru saja ia katakan.

Appa.. bolehkah aku melakukan itu?

**.**

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

"_Gomawo _sudah mengantarku Wonie".

"Itu sudah tugasku _hyung",_Siwon tersenyum, lalu membantu Yesung untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Sudah malam, pulanglah. Pasti kau lelah sudah menjagaku tadi", ucap Yesung sambil mengusap lembut lengan Siwon.

"_Ne. Hyung _juga harus beristirahat, jangan sampai pingsan lagi"

"Baiklah"

Siwon membawa Yesung masuk dalam dekapannya, memeluknya begitu erat. Seakan ingin memberitahu Yesung bahwa ia sangat mencintai _namja _manis itu.

"Saranghae hyung..."

"Aku tahu".

Siwon tersenyum miris. Sesuatu yg menyesakkan memenuhi dadanya.

Selalu seperti ini. Setiap ia mengucapkan kata cinta Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan jawaban yg secara langsung atupun tidak telah menjelaskan bahwa hati Yesung masih berada dalam genggaman seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, mengecup singkat kening Yesung.

"Masuklah _hyung, _diluar dingin"

Yesung mengangguk imut, lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Siwon menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya melarikan mobil _sport-_nya membelah jalanan kota Seoul yg tak pernah terlihat sepi.

.

.

_Oceans club_ terlihat sedikit sepi malam ini. Entah apa yg terjadi klub yg terkenal ramai itu tak memperlihatkan kegiatannya seperti biasa.

Siwon duduk disalah satu kursi tinggi didepan meja, mengabaikan musik yg memenuhi setiap sudut ruang. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan sahabatnyasekaligus pemilik klub ini sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai _hyung", _sapa Siwon.

Seseorang yg dipanggil _'hyung' _itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa yg kau lakukan disini Tuan Choi? Bukankah biasanya kau langsung pergi ke ruanganku diatas hem?"

"Aku hanya ingin minum sedikit malam ini",

"Eh? Tidak biasanya kau ingin minum",

"Memangnya tidak boleh jika aku minum? Aku bukan anak dibawah umur yg tidak boleh minum alkohol Sungmin _hyung"._

Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu memanggil salah satu pelayan.

"Bawakan kami satu botol _wine", _ucap Sungmin yg dibalas dengan anggukan sopan dari si pelayan.

"Ya! _Hyung! _Aku sedang tidak ingin minum..."

"Diamlah! Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu mabuk lagi disini! Kau benar-benar parah jika sedang mabuk".

"Aiss.. kau ini".

"Apa?"

"Lupakan".

Tak berapa lama si pelayan tadi kembali dengan membawa satu botol _wine _dan dua gelas tinggi yg terlihat mengkilap. Sungmin menuangkan sedikit _wine _untuk Siwon dan dirinya sendiri.

Siwon menggumamkan terima kasih lalu langsung menghabiskan _wine-_nya dalam satu tegukan.

"Aiss... _wine _tidak akan terasa nikmat jika kau meminumnya seperti itu _pabbo"._

Siwon hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli lalu menuangkan _wine _ke gelasnya yg telah kosong. Dan sekali lagi, menghabiskannya dalam satu teguk.

"Ada apa sebenarnya eoh?"

"Tidak apa-apa", ucap Siwon acuh. Lalu melanjutkan minumnya. Membuat sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siwon..? Sungmin _hyung..?"_

Kedua orang itu menoleh, dan mendapati dua orang _namja _tengah menatapnya.

**.**

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tau Hae,.. aku tadi bertemu seorang _namja _tampan ditaman", ucap Hyukkie, saat ia dan Donghae sedang berjalan dibawah langit malam Seoul yg dipenuhi bintang. Mereka tengah berjalan menuju sebuah klub di daerah _Apgujeong, _entah kenapa malam ini Hyukkie begitu rindu dengan sepupunya yg notabene adalah pemilik klub itu.

Donghae menatap Hyukkie dengan tatapan sedikit tidak suka saat mendengar Hyukkie mengatakan _namja _lain tampan, "Lalu?"

"Dia sepertinya sedang memiliki masalah dengan kekasihnya".

"Benarkah?"

"_Ne. _Dia bertanya padaku apa yg akan kulakukan jika aku mencintai seseorang yg karena suatu keadaan tidak boleh kucintai".

Dongahe menatap Hyukkie yg masih terus saja bercerita sambil memeluk lengannya erat.

"Dan apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku bilang aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku jika orang yg aku cintai juga memiliki perasaan yg sama denganku", ucap Hyukkie tidak menyadari sedikit perubahan raut muka Donghae.

Mereka terus berjalan, melewati etalase-etalase toko yg terlihat penuh.

"Apa kau akan memperjuangkan cintamu padaku?"

Hyukkie mendongakkan kepalanya, _onyx _cerah itu menatap dalam manik kelam Donghae.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

"_Ne, _aku mencintaimu _chagy"._

Hyukkie tersenyum senang.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai didepan sebuah bangunan yg depannya tergantung papan yg dipenuhi cahaya yg bertuliskan '_Oceans Club'. _Dengan senyum yg masih belum hilang dari wajahnya Hyukkie masuk diikuti Donghae dibelakangnya.

Sepertinya klub ini sedang sepi malam ini.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki melewati banyak meja, yg terlihat masih mengkilap karena belum banyak pengunjung. Langkah mereka terhenti saat menemukan sosok yg dicari.

"Siwon...? Sungmin _hyung...?"_

Kedua orang yg sedang bercakap-cakap itu menoleh, menemukan Donghae dan Hyukkie yg sedang berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Donghae, Hyukkie? Kalian sudah datang?", ucap Sungmin seraya terkekeh pelan saat Hyukkie dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Bogoshipo hyung".

"Aiss.. kau ini padahal dua hari yg lalu kita baru saja bertemu". Hyukkie hanya tertawa, lalu menarik Sungmin hingga _namja aegyo _itu berdiri.

"Ayo _hyung _kita ke ruanganmu! Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu yg menarik"

"Baiklah. Siwon, tidak apa-apa kan kau sendirian disini?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan minumnya.

"Biar aku saja yg menemaninya _hyung. _Ada beberapa hal yg ingin aku bicarakan juga", ucap Donghae membuat Siwon menatapnya sekilas.

"_Well, _terserah kalian. _Kajja chagy, _aku sudah menyiapkan _cake _stroberri kesukaanmu".

Hyukkie tersenyum senang lalu menngikuti Sungmin menuju ruangannya yg terletak di lantai dua.

.

.

Donghae mendudukan dirinya ditempat Sungmin duduk tadi. Menatap Siwon yg masih terus saja melanjutkan acara minumnya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu _hyung", _ucap Siwon.

Donghae tersenyum simpul lalu menghela napas panjang. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Tanpa harus bertanya pun Siwon sudah tau siapa yg dimaksud Donghae, "Baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"..." Siwon tidak menjawabnya karena ia tahu 'dia' tidak baik-baik saja. Donghae memainkan botol _wine _yg isinya tinggal setengah itu, membiarkan keheningan mendominasi ditengah musik yg berdentum keras.

"Berhentilah. Lupakan semua ambisimu", bisik Donghae tapi mampu didengar Siwon.

"Berhentilah sebelum kau menyesal".

Siwon menatap datar Donghae, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk meneriakkan kata-kata kasar kepada Donghae. Karena, jauh didalam hatinya ia sediki setuju dengan ucapan _hyung-_nya itu. Tapi keegoisan Siwon lebih mendominasi, mengalahkan rasa lain yg menurut Siwon tidak berguna.

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal? Bukankah aku mendapatkan apa yg aku inginkan?"

"Walaupun kau mendapatkan apa yg kau inginkan, apakah kau merasa bahagia? Apalagi melihatnya sering menangis karena ulahmu sendiri Choi Siwon".

"Aku akan membuatnya bahagia _hyung! _Aku akan membuatnya melupakan Cho Kyuhyun", teriak Siwon. Donghae menatap nanar Siwon, "Kau akan benar-benar menyesal pada akhirnya".

Suara musik semakin bertambah keras, membuat ruangan itu menjadi lebih sepi untuk seorang Choi Siwon

_Benarkah aku akan menyesal pada akhirnya?_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**.  
**

**BigThanks For :  
**

**kang eunra_Jisaid_Thewi choi_Kim JiSang_cloud3024_Maya KMS_ecuuung_aya_magie april**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

_Reveiew?_**  
**

.

_Khamsahamnida chingudeul...)_

_See you... *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**.  
**

**Pair :**

**KyuSung.**

**Slight! WonSung. HaeSung. HaeHyuk**

**Super Junior.**

**Chapter :**

**5/6**

**Genre :**

**Drama (?) Romance (maybe).**

**Rate`:**

**T+**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.  
**

* * *

_Benarkah aku akan menyesal pada akhirnya?_

_._

_._

**Love me, please.**

**Chapter 5.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yg kau bicarakan dengan Siwon tadi, Hae-ah?"

Donghae melirik sekilas Hyukkie yg kini tengah memeluk lengannya erat, dari raut wajahnya Donghae tau benar apa yg sedang berkecamuk didalam pikiran kekasihnya itu.

Malam sudah semakin larut, tetapi jalanan _Apgujeong _masih saja terlihat sibuk. Mereka berdua terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan hiruk pikuk yg terjadi.

"Kau tau apa yg kami bicarakan _chagy"._

Hyukkie menunduk, menatap aspal jalan yg terlihat begitu dingin. Merasakan sensasi aneh didalam hatinya.

"Hae-ah..."

"Hemm?"  
"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"..."

"Hae.."

"..."

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Hyukkie ikut berhenti. Ia menatap Hyukkie yg masih setia menatap sepatunya, eh? Apakah sepatu lebih menarik dari wajahnya yg tampan? Perlahan kedua tangannya terangkat, menangkupkan wajah pucat Hyukkie lalu mendongakkannya. Membuat _onyx _secerah matahari itu menatapnya.

"Apa kau ingin jawaban jujur dariku?"

Hyukkie mengangguk kecil, mengabaikan detak jantungnya yg semakin menggila menunggu jawaban Donghae. Apakah ia siap?

Donghae menghela napas panjang. "Ya, aku masih mencintainya".

Deg. Seperti ada sesuatu yg menyumbat kerongkongannya, Hyukkie tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Rasanya begitu sesak. Rasa sakit yg begitu menyiksa menggerogoti hatinya yg memang telah rapuh.

Pandangannya mulai kabur, selaput tipis menghiasi _onyx_-nya yg terasa panas.

"Hae..."

"Bukankah kau menginginkan jawaban jujur dariku?"

Sekali lagi Hyukkie mengangguk, membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Sekarang bertanyalah padaku, apakah aku masih sangat mencintainya?"

Dadanya semakin sesak. Membuatnya seakan sulit bernapas. "A-pa ka-kau m-masih sangat... mencintainya?"

Donghae tersenyum. Senyuman yg begitu tulus, senyuman yg dulunya hanya ia berikan kepada Yesung. "_Aniyo"_

"Hae?"

"Jawabannya tidak Hyukkie", dengan begitu lembut Donghae menghapus air mata di pipi Hyukkie, "Aku memang masih mencintainya, karena aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai _hyung _yg begitu aku sayangi. Tapi jika kau bertanya apakah aku masih sangat mencintainya? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Hyukkie menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena ada seseorang yg sangat aku cintai. Seseorang yg dengan sabar selalu menghadapi tingkahku yg terkadang menyakitinya. Seseorang yg selalu tersenyum padahal aku tau jauh didalam hatinya ia menangis. Seseorang yg terus berkata 'Aku percaya padamu Hae-ah' padahal sebenarnya ada ketakutan yg tersirat di ucapannya."

Air mata Hyukkie semakin deras mengalir, bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan yg mungkin saja bisa lolos. Pelan tapi pasti rasa sakit dihatinya tergantikan dengan rasa hangat yg entah mengapa begitu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Aku juga tak tau kapan perasaan ini muncul, yg aku tau sekarang hanyalah aku sangat membutuhkannya disampingku. Aku membutuhkan seseorang yg mencintaiku dengan tulus_. _Jadi, kumohon tetaplah disini. Tetaplah percayakan hatimu padaku".

Donghae mengecup kedua mata Hyukkie bergantian, membuat aliran aneh merasuki disetiap denyut nadinya, "Berhentilah menangis".

Lalu ia mengecup kedua pipi Hyukkie, "Aku mencintaimu".

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Lee HyukJae", ucapnya sebelum membawa bibir Hyukkie kedalam ciuman panjang yg begitu penuh dengan rasa cinta, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang disekitar mereka yg menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'aneh'.

Angin musim semi berhembus di malam yg terlihat kelam. Menciptakan kehangatan tersendiri bagi mereka yg percaya akan sesuatu bernama cinta.

Satu hal yg kita pelajari, bahwa cinta bisa tercipta dari kesabaran kita untuk menunggu cinta itu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung... _apa aku salah?"

Dentuman musik masih terdengar menghentak, meja-meja yg semula kosong kini telah dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yg sedang membutuhkan hiburan. _Maybe._

_Namja aegyo _disebelahnya menatapnya dengan tatapan yg begitu lembut. Mata _foxy _indah itu terlihat tengah menyimpan sesuatu yg entah apa, bahkan pemiliknya sendiri pun tak bisa menerjemahkannya.

"Jika kau bertanya apakah kau salah mencintainya? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak Siwon, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Tapi jika kau bertanya apakah yg kau lakukan ini salah? Bahkan kau pun tau sendiri jawabannya Choi Siwon".

Siwon menoleh, menatap mata _foxy _yg kini balik menatapnya tajam. Tidak ada sesuatu yg menghakimi dari sorot mata itu, hanya saja Siwon merasa ada sesuatu yg tersembunyi. Entahlah...

"Tapi aku mencintainya _hyung. _Sangat mencintainya."

"Aku tau".

"Lalu apa yg harus kulakukan Sungmin _hyung_? Apa?", suara Siwon sedikit meninggi, yg malah membuatnya semakin terlihat begitu kacau.

Sungmin tersenyum manis, membuat setiap orang yg melihatnya pasti akan langsung jatuh dalam pelukannya tapi sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk seorang Choi Siwon.

"Kau tau apa yg harus kau lakukan, tanyakan pada hatimu Choi Siwon".

Sungmin mengelus surai hitam milik Siwon dengan lembut, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Siwon yg masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Sungmin tadi.

_Apa yg harus lakukan Yesung hyung..._

**.**

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

Langit terlihat begitu kelam, sungguh. Bahkan peri-peri kecil sang malam seakan enggan hanya untuk sekedar menyapa. Gesekan daun-daun _Maple _terdengar mendominasi suara sang _orchestra _malam. Ditambah dengan suara serangga kecil yg seperti sedang berlomba untuk melengkapi alunan alam yg begitu menganggumkan.

Srek. Srek. Srek.

Langkah kaki seseorang yg bergesekan dengan rumput hijau disebuah taman terdengar aneh, mengingat ini sudah memasuki tengah malam. Siapapun pasti lebih memilih tidur di rumah sambil bergelung dibawah selimut mereka. Tapi sepertinya hal ini tidak berlaku untuk _namja _berpipi _chubby _yg kini telah mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku taman yg terlihat rapuh dimakan usia. Manik kelamnya yg bisa menghanyutkan siapa saja itu kini menatap nanar ke langit kelam yg sepertinya enggan untuk sedikit saja menghiburnya.

Ia menghela napas, seolah hal itu bisa sedikit meringankan beban yg ada dihatinya.

"_Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae..", _bisiknya lirih entah kepada siapa. Perasaan bersalah yg selama ini dipendamnya sekarang secara perlahan memenuhi setiap hembusan napasnya. Membuatnya seakan terikat oleh seutas benang merah yg menghubungkannya dengan _namja _tampan itu.

"Wonnie... _mianhae. _Seberapapun aku berusaha, aku tak bisa melupakannya."

.

.

"_Berikan aku kesempatan hyung... jebal"_

_Yesung menatap Siwon yg kini tengah menggenggam tangannya erat._

"_Aniyo"._

"_Hyung, aku mencintaimu."_

"_Tapi aku mencintai Kyuhyun"._

_Siwon melepaskan genggamannya, lalu menangkupkan wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. Memaksa manik kelam itu menatap tepat ke arah obsidian-nya._

"_Dia sudah meninggalkanmu hyung! Lupakan dia!"_

"_..."_

"_Hyung..."_

"_Wonnie,. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu"_

"_Kau tak akan menyakitiku hyung, karena aku yakin aku akan bisa membuatmu mencintaiku dan melupakan namja itu hyung"._

_Yesung mencari kesungguhan dibalik obsidian itu, dan ya.. Yesung memang menemukan kesungguhan disana. Tapi ia takut, sungguh. Ia takut akan menyakiti Siwon, karena ia sangsi bisa melupakan seorang Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Yesung hyung..."_

_Hatinya semakin bergejolak. Pertentangan aneh terjadi dihati dan juga pikirannya. Apa ia harus menerima Siwon? Tapi sungguh, ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan ia juga tidak tau sampai kapan perasaan itu ada di hatinya._

"_Ba-baiklah." Sebuah kata yg akhirnya meluncur dari bibir cherry-nya. Tapi ada sesuatu yg salah disini. Sangat salah..._

"_Gomawo hyung, jeongmal gomawo", Siwon membawa Yesung ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluk namja manis itu begitu erat, seolah tidak akan pernah melepaskannya._

_Yesung merasakan matanya memanas entah untuk alasan apa. Apakah ia akan bisa melupakan Kyuhyun dan tidak menyakiti Siwon? Apakah ia pada akhirnya bisa mencintai Siwon? Bahkan hatinya pun merasa sangsi bisa melakukan itu._

'_Wonnie... mianhae...'_

_._

_._

"Aku terlalu mencintainya Wonnie,. Sangat mencintainya".

Perlahan _liquid _bening mengalir dari matanya, entah sudah berapa sering ia menangis seperti ini. Merutuki kebodohannya menerima cinta Siwon padahal jelas-jelas dia masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Hatinya begitu sakit untuk alasan yg berbeda, entahlah. Rasanya begitu sesak.

"Kyu... apa yg harus aku lakukan? Kumohon, jangan seperti ini..", Air mata semakin deras mengalir. Membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan ditengah udara dingin. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, mersakan sensasi menyakitkan yg selalu dirasakannya setiap merindukan _namja _itu.

"Kyu..."

.

.

"_Bukankah malam ini sangat indah?"_

_Yesung mengerutkan alisnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya, "Indah? Bahkan tak ada satu bintang pun terlihat. Kenapa kau bisa menyebutnya indah kyu?"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Yesung. Memeluknya erat dari belakang. Aroma manis yg begitu disukainya menyeruak memenuhi hidungnya saat ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Yesung, mengecup lembut ceruk leher putih itu membuat Yesung menggelinjang geli. "Karena kau bersamaku SungieBaby"._

_Rona merah perlahan muncul di kedua pipi chubby Yesung, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dimata Kyuhyun, "Benarkah?"_

"_Tentu saja!", Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Bahkan jika matahari tidak mau terbit lagi, aku tak masalah. Karena aku memilikimu disampingku baby. Tapi jika kau yg menghilang dari hidupku mungkin aku tak akan pernah bisa lagi melihat matahari"._

_Yesung merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Hah... kenapa selalu seperti ini jika ia bersama Kyuhyun, "Kau berlebihan kyu"._

_Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya tak suka, perlahan ia membalik tubuh Yesung menghadapnya tanpa melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Yesung. "Aku berlebihan? Sepertinya tidak. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu SungieBaby. Jeongmal Saranghae"._

_Yesung tersenyum senang, mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, "Nado sarangahae Kyu."_

_Yesung menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, merasakan detak jantungnya yg semakin menggila saat hembusan napas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. Rasanya begitu manis ketika bibir Kyuhyun menempel tepat di bibirnya, melumatnya begitu lembut dan penuh cinta._

_Yesung semakin menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun saat dirasanya lidah lincah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk ke mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya menari ditengah deru napas mereka yg semakin menyatu. "...eumpph.. eung."_

_Saling melumat dan bertukar saliva, benar-benar mengelimasi jarak diantara mereka ketika Kyuhyun semakin mendekapnya erat._

"_Saranghae Kyu..."_

_._

_._

Angin kembali berhembus, membawa hawa dingin yg seakan mampu merobek apapun. Yesung merasakan tubuhnya menggigil saat merasakan angin membelai kulitnya yg hanya tertutupi kaos tipis yg dikenakannya.

"Sungie..."

Deg. Napas Yesung tercekat, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat seakan ingin lari dari rongga dadanya. Suara itu... panggilan itu... hanya satu orang yg memanggilnya seperti itu.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya, tanpa peduli sekitarnya menjadi seperti berputar saat ia melakukannya. Dan perasaan menyenangkan yg tak dapat ia definisikan memenuhi hatinya ketika matanya menemukan _namja _berambut ikal kecoklatan itu berdiri dengan sorot mata tak percaya seperti dirinya.

"Kyu..."

"..."

"..."

"_Mian.. _sepertinya aku harus pergi". Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu saat ini juga tapi sebuah tangan mungil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu Kyu.. Kumohon jangan pergi", suara itu terdengar begitu lirih seakan menyimpan berjuta kesedihan didalamnya. Perasaan khawatir tiba-tiba mendominasi hatinya ketika merasakan tangan itu menggenggam erat tangannya. Tangan Yesung begitu dingin. Sudah berapa lama ia duduk di bangku itu?

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan Yesung, membuat Yesung terkejut. Matanya semakin membulat tak sempurna ketika melihat Kyuhyun melepas jaket yg ia kenakan lalu menyampirkannya dibahu Yesung, membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Kyu..."

"Apa yg kau pikirkan eoh? Duduk ditengah udara yg sangat dingin hanya dengan menggunakan kaos setipis ini!", teriak Kyuhyun tepat didepan wajah Yesung. Tapi hal itu malah membuat lengkungan indah dibibir Yesung.

Kyuhyun-nya ternyata masih peduli. Hal itu sudah cukup untuk Yesung. Sangat cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih mencintainya. Ya, ia yakin itu.

"_Gomawo.."_

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, membuat Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yg dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Deg.

_Caramel _indah itu seolah menusuk begitu dalam. Menelanjangi Yesung dengan tatapan mata yg sangat menghanyutkan. Membuat Yesung melupakan apapun. Mata yg selalu bisa mengunci apapun yg ada dalam diri Yesung.

"_Mianhae..."_ Belum sempat Yesung mencerna kata itu, Kyuhyun telah membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat yg hanya bisa dirasakannya dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Seolah semua benar ketika Yesung berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..."

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yg kini juga tengah menatapnya. Ada sebuah perasaan hangat yg mengalir didalam dirinya ketika mata Yesung bertemu dengan _caramel-_nya.

'_Appa... untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku bersikap egois'_

"_Mianhae..." _ucap Kyuhyun lirih, lalu membawa Yesung kedalam dekapannya. Memeluk _namja _manis itu begitu erat, sangat erat seolah jika ia melepaskan pelukan itu semuanya akan berakhir.

"Kyu..."

"Untuk malam ini saja, biarkan semuanya seperti ini. Hanya untuk kali ini saja. _Jebal.."_

Kyuhyun merasakan tangan Yesung mulai membalas pelukannya. Membuat perasaan aneh membuncah didadanya. Semuanya terasa tepat, saat Yesung berada didalam pelukannya.

'_Aku mencintainya appa.. begitu mencintainya'._

Kyuhyun merasakan kemeja bagian depannya basah, dan tanpa harus bertanya ia tau benar apa yg terjadi. Untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung menangis dihadapan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sakit saat melihta air mata jatuh dari manik kelam Yesung. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sangat membenci hal itu. Kyuhyun membenci dirinya sendiri saat Yesung menangis.

Tapi, seperti yg ia bilang. Untuk malam ini saja, biarkan semuanya seperti ini.

"Menangislah..", bisik Kyuhyun. Membuat air mata Yesung semakin deras mengalir. Isakan kecil berhasil lolos dari bibir _cherry-_nya. Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya, meluapkan segala rasa rindu yg selama ini terpendam.

"Lepaskan segalanya.. Hanya untuk malam ini aku menginjinkanmu menangis SungieBaby".

Yesung merasakan sesuatu yg bergejolak dihatinya semakin membuncah. Perasaan bahagia begitu besar memenuhi setiap tarikan napasnya. Malam ini, dan mungkin hanya untuk malam ini seperti kata Kyuhyun semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hanya untuk malam ini biarkan Kyuhyun kembali seperti Kyuhyun-nya yg dulu tanpa peduli alasan apa yg membuat Kyuhyun berubah.

"_Bogoshippoyo.."_

"_Nado.."_

Angin malam lagi-lagi berhembus. Tapi kali ini terasa begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Membawa aroma manis bunga _pulm _yg mendominasi. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja ketika mereka saling berpelukan. Menyalurkan rasa cinta yg begitu lama tidak mereka sampaikan. Biarlah untuk malam ini saja, biarkan mereka menikmati apa arti cinta sebenarnya tanpa peduli dengan kenyataan yg bisa membunuh mereka.

**.**

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa lama Siwon berdiam diri didalam mobilnya. Satu jam mungkin? Entahlah. Ia hanya ingin terus berada disana sampai ia merasa hatinya tenang.

Rumah bergaya _Victorian _itu terlihat begitu tenang. Berdiri angkuh melawan udara malam yg sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Siwon terus memperhatikan jendela kaca yg terletak dilantai dua di sebelah kiri gerbang utama. Menatap jendela yg telah gelap itu seakan jendela itu akan menghilang jika sekali saja Siwon menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Hyung... _apa kau tidur nyenyak malam ini?", ucap Siwon entah kepada siapa.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Mencoba menghilangkan beban yg ada dihatinya.

Siwon sudah bersiap memakai _safebelt_-nya ketika _obsidian-_nya menangkap sebuah mobil yg sangat ia kenal tengah berhenti tepat didepan gerbang utama rumah itu. _Obsidian-_nya membulat tak percaya ketika melihat sesorang yg dikiranya telah terlelap di dalam kamar keluar dari mobil hitam itu.

"Yesung _hyung..."_

Kilatan kemarahan nampak jelas di matanya, membuatnya terlihat begitu menakutkan?

"Baiklah... aku akan mengikuti permainanmu Cho Kyuhyun", seringaian itu terbentuk dibibir Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa. Pagi yg cerah di pertengahan bulan Maret. Kupu-kupu yg menari diatas lautan bunga, ditemani gemerisik daun-daun _maple _yg menciptakan _symphoni_-nya sendiri. Terlihat begitu indah. Tetapi hal itu terlihat begitu berbeda di mata Yesung.

Hatinya terus saja gelisah. Biola yg sejak tadi ia pegang, tak juga dimainkannya. Tiba-tiba saja semua partitur _Si ch'io vorei morire _yg sudah sangat dihapalnya menghilang entah kemana.

Yesung meletakkan biola kesayangannya, lalu berjalan menuju Jendela tinggi yg terletak bersebrangan dengan pintu masuk ruang musik. Menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara pagi yg mungkin saja bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Saat ini ia merasa bingung, sangat bingung. Apa yg akan ia lakukan jika bertemu Kyuhyun nanti? Setelah kejadian semalam di taman tidak mungkin ia bisa bersikap biasa saja kepada Kyuhyun. Apalagi ditambah sebuah harapan samar yg perlahan muncul dihatinya.

"Haah.. apa yg harus kulakukan?".

Yesung mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi. Ia semakin bingung, ditambah dengan mengingat sikap Siwon yg tiba-tiba saja berubah. Entahlah,. Sejak tadi pagi saat Siwon menjeputnya sikapnya terasa.. er.. aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yg coba Siwon sembunyikan dari Yesung. Bahkan Siwon tadi menawarkan diri mencari Kyuhyun untuk latihan, bukankah itu hal yg aneh? Mungkin menurut kalian ini tidak aneh. Tapi untuk seorang Yesung yg begitu mengenal sifat Siwon jelas saja ini adalah hal yg sangat aneh, mengingat Siwon tidak begitu menyukai Kyuhyun, yah itu menurut Yesung.

"Aiss... dimana kau Siwon", lagi-lagi ia menggerutu tak jelas. Yesung akan kembali menekuni biolanya ketika matanya menangkap dua sosok yg begitu ia kenal sedang berdiri berhadapan di halaman dekat gerbang utama. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh melingkupi hatinya.

Dengan sekali gerakan ia berbalik lalu berlari cepat meninggalkan ruang musik. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

Kedua _namja _tampan itu saling melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian satu sama lain. Membuat atmosfer disekitarnya terasa begitu dingin.

"Kau melangar janjimu Choi Siwon", desis Kyuhyun tajam. Ia benar-benar marah saat ini, bagaimana tidak jika tadi pagi ia mendengar kabar bahwa tiba-tiba saja _ChoGroup _berada di ujung tanduk padahal sebelumnya semua baik-baik saja. Dan hal itu juga yg membuat keadaannya ayahnya kembali memburuk.

Siwon tersenyum meremehkan, "Bukankah kau yg lebih dulu melanggar janjimu Tuan Muda Cho".

"Apa maksudmu hah?"

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, "Apa maksudku kau bilang? Apa maksudku? Bukankah sudah kubilang JAUHI YESUNG _HYUNG! _Tapi apa? Kau malah melanggarnya!"

"Aku tidak melanggarnya!"

"Kau tidak melanggarnya eoh? Lalu apa maksudmu mengantar Yesung _hyung _pulang tadi malam?"  
Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana Siwon bisa tau?

"Kau masih mau mengelak Tuan Cho?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Semuanya benar. Ya, ia yg lebih dulu melanggar perjanjian itu. Tapi kenapa semua harus seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau diam huh? Kau merasa kalah Cho Kyuhyun?", ucap Siwon sinis. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan penuh kebencian. Sungguh, ia sangat membenci _namja _ini. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan setiap amarah yg siap meledak.

"Kembalikan semua saham _ChoGroup", _desis Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi Tuan Cho", ucap Siwon dengan nada meremehkan. Seringaian tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"KUBILANG KEMBALIKAN SAHAM _CHOGROUP _CHOI SIWON!".

"_Arraseo! _Tapi kau tau apa yg harus kau lakukan kan?"

"Aku akan menjauhi Yesung seperti keinginanmu!"

Siwon tersenyum sinis, menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kebencian. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Kyuhyun terus mengepalkan tangannya berusaha tidak memukul Siwon. Ia tidak mau semuanya menjadi semakin kacau dan keadaan ayahnya semakin memburuk. Tapi disisi lain ada sesuatu yg pecah di hatinya saat mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjauhi Yesung.

Tiba-tiba kedua _namja _itu terkejut. Raut wajah mereka berubah menjadi khawatir dan... ketakutan? Ketika mendengar isakan lirih terdengar tak jauh dari mereka. _Caramel _dan _obsidian _itu membulat tak percaya saat menemukan Yesung yg kini menangis sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri seakan berusaha meredam isakannya tetapi sia-sia.

"_Hyung.."_

"Sungie.."

Ucap mereka bersamaan. Kekhawatiran begitu mendominasi di suara mereka.

.

.

Yesung masih terisak ditempatnya. Menahan semua rasa sakit yg secara tiba-tiba menghujam jantungnya saat mendengar pembicaraan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin percaya, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Hatinya begitu sakit. Jai selama ini ia dipermainkan? Dibohongi oleh dua orang yg begitu ia percayai.

"Ka-kaliyan.."

"_Hyung... _kami bisa menjelaskannya".

Perlahan Siwon maju mendekati Yesung, begitu pula Kyuhyun. Tapi Yesung malah berjalan mundur.

"Berhenti! Jangan dekati aku!"

"Sungie..."

"hiks..hiks... ka-kalian jahat!"

"_hyung.."_

"kalian pikir aku apa? Barang yg bisa kalian perebutkan seperti itu huh? Barang yg bisa kalian permainkan!"

"_Hyung... _kumohon jangan seperti ini".

"Diam kau Choi Siwon!"

Siwon membatu. Ini kali pertamanya Yesung kerkata kasar seperti itu kepadanya. Ia benar-benar telah menyakiti Yesung-nya.

"hiks..hiks..hiks... Kalian jahat! Benar-benar jahat! Kenapa kalian tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!"

"Sungie..."

"Kalian pikir aku tidak menderita selama ini hah? Kalian pikir aku bahagia hidup dalam kebohongan kalian!... hiks."

Yesung merasakan sakit yg begitu sangat didadanya. Begitu menyesakkan. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini. Jika tidak mungkin hatinya akan benar-benar hancur.

Dengan sisa tenaga yg dimilikinya ia berlari, pergi. Meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yg terus memanggil namanya. Ia tidak peduli. Yang kini ia rasakan hanyalah sakit didadanya.

Ia terus berlari, tanpa peduli apapun disekitarnya. Bahkan ia tidak tau kemana arah larinya, yg ternyata telah melewati gerbang universitas. Menyeberang sebuah jalan tanpa tau apa yg akan terjadi dan...

Brukkk!

"_HYUNG!"_

"SUNGIE!"

Teriakan itu terdengar tepat setelah sebuah mobil menghantam tubuh mungil Yesung dan berhasil melemparkannya beberapa meter dari tengah jalan. Membuat tubuh mungil itu terwarnai dengan _liquid _merah. Semuanya terlihat berputar dimata Yesung sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menelannya. Tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.  
**

* * *

**BigThanks For :  
**

**Jisaid_cloud3024_magie april_aya_Maya KMS**

**.  
**

* * *

****_Review?_

_._

_Khamsahamnida chingudeul.  
_

_see you. *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Pair :**

**KyuSung, WonSung.**

**Slight! HaeSung, HaeHyuk, SiMin (?).**

**Super Junior.**

**Chapter :**

**6/6**

**Genre :**

**Drama (?) Romance (maybe) Angst (gagal)**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

**.  
**

_Seperti kata pepatah,.._

_penyesalan selalu datang terakhir,.._

_dan memang akan selalu seperti itu.._

_._

_._

_Tuhan..._

_Untuk kali ini saja,.._

_Kabulkan permintaanku,. Sungguh, ini untuk yg terakhir,.._

_Kembalikan dia seperti dulu,.. Buat dia tersenyum.. Buat dia bahagia.._

_Dan aku akan memberikan apapun yg kumiliki..._

_._

_._

**Love me, please.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Last chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Koridor itu terlihat begitu mencekam. Tak ada suara, hanya kesunyian yg melingkupi. Dinding-dinding putih yg berdiri angkuh, terlihat sangat dingin. Lantai mengkilap dibawahnya memantulakan bayangan wajah-wajah yg terlihat begitu putus asa.

Di ujung koridor, sebuah pintu dengan sebuah lampu merah diatasnya yg sejak 3 jam lalu terus saja menyala. Pintu yg terlihat begitu kokoh berdiri itu nampak tak ingin hanya untuk sekedar sedikit terbuka.

Sunyi, terlalu sunyi. Hanya isakan yg terdengar dari mulut seorang _yeoja _paruh baya yg kini menangis dipelukan suaminya. Menangis begitu pilu. Sedangkan empat orang lainnya hanya mampu diam membisu tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Terlalu menyakitkan, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bernapas.

.

.

Choi Siwon menghela napas panjang, mencoba menghilangkan sesuatu yg begitu sesak di dadanya tapi percuma, sesuatu itu terus saja menekannya membuatnya merasa sakit.

'Kau bodoh siwon. Sangat bodoh. Kenapa semuanya bisa menjadi seperti ini'

Rasanya ingin sekali ia berteriak, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yg membuat keadaan menjadi begitu rumit. Sungguh, awalnya ia tidak ingin membuat situasi menjadi kacau. Ia hanya ingin Yesung-nya kembali, cukup hanya itu. Tapi ternyata keegoisannya lebih mendominasi.

"Aiss... " Siwon mengacak surai hitamnya kesal.

Pluk.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Siwon pelan, membuat _namja _tampan itu mendongak dan menemukan Lee Donghae tengah menatapnya.

"Bisakah kita bicara?" Siwon hanya mengangguk kecil, membiarkan Donghae menyeret tangannya meninggalkan koridor yg begitu dingin.

.

.

Angin bertiup perlahan, membawa aroma manis yg masih tercampur dengan bau khas rumah sakit. Terasa memabukkan.

Kedua _namja _itu duduk disalah satu bangku putih di halaman rumah sakit, menatap diam daun-daun _maple _yg menari diiringi _symphoni _alam yg terasa menyedihkan.

Siwon kembali menghela napas, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya. "Aaaarrrghhhh...", akhirnya teriakan itu lolos dari bibir Siwon, membuat beberapa orang memandangnya aneh sedangkan Donghae, ia masih saja diam seakan tak peduli.

Napas Siwon terengah, kenapa rasa sesak itu masih ada?

"Sekarang apa yg akan kau lakukan?", ucap Donghae datar. Tatapannya kini beralih memandang tiga orang anak kecil yg sedang bermain. Mengingatkannya tentang hal-hal yg bernama masa lalu.

Siwon menoleh, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yg begitu sulit diartikan. Tapi jika kau menyelami lebih dalam _obsidian _itu kau akan menemukan begitu banyak penyesalan, luka, kesedihan bahkan keputusasaan. Terlihat begitu asing diwajah seorang Choi Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum miris, mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Entahlah _hyung. _Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar menghukumku kau tahu".

"Kau egois".

"Ya"

"Kau jahat"

"Aku tahu"

"Dan kau benar-benar brengsek Choi Siwon", teriak Donghae, menumpahkan segala kekesalan yg ada dihatinya. Manik kembarnya berkilat penuh amarah, menatap tajam Siwon yg kini balas menatapnya dengan pandangan yg bahkan ia sendiri tak bisa mengartikannya.

"Bahkan tanpa kau katakan sekalipun aku sudah mengetahuinya Lee Donghae".

Tatapan Donghae melunak, tergantikan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan yg begitu mendalam disana, "Yesung _hyung. _Kau yg membuatnya seperti ini"

Ya, ia tahu. Sungguh. Choi Siwon menyadari itu. Tapi tetap saja, ketika Donghae mengucapkan kalimat itu hatinya terasa teriris, perih. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

"Aku tahu _hyung... _aku tahu... kumohon jangan bicarakan ini lagi". Rasanya begitu sakit, sungguh. Seakan ada sesuatu yg menekan jantungnya. Bahkan udara yg ia hirup seperti ribuan jarum yg melukai paru-parunya.

Donghae menatap Siwon nanar. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Donghae menemukan seorang Choi Siwon seakan tak berdaya. Begitu lemah.

'Kenapa baru sekarang kau menyesalinya Siwon?'

Gemerisik dedaunan kembali mendominasi, menggantung indah ditengah _symphoni _alam yg seakan mengejek mereka. Sepertinya musim semi kali ini adalah musim semi terburuk yg pernah mereka alami.

.

.

Mrs. Kim masih saja menangis dalam dekapan Mr. Kim, menumpahkan semua kegelisahan dan kesedihannya disana. JongWoon-nya, anak kesayangannya kini terbaring tak berdaya di meja operasi membuatnya merasa menjadi ibu yg tak berguna.

.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua orang itu dengan rasa bersalah yg begitu membuncah dihatinya. Andai saja ia tak melanggar perjanjian itu mungkin Yesung tidak akan seperti ini. Pasti ia akan bisa melihat senyum manis dibibir _cherry _itu jika Yesung tidak mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Siwon. Andai saja...

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar, kata 'andai saja' benar-benar terasa begitu mustahil terjadi. Membuatnya terseret keluar dari sebuah kenyataan.

"Sungie...", lirih Kyuhyun. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menggumamkan nama itu, karena yg bisa dilakukannya memang hanya seperti itu. Tubuhnya seakan tak memiliki kekuatan bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berdiri saja sepertinya ia tak mampu. Sudah sejak 3 jam yg lalu Kyuhyun duduk diam. Wajahnya yg sudah pucat semakin terlihat pucat. _Caramel _indahnya yg biasanya bersinar indah kini terlihat begitu sayu dan memerah.

'_Appa... _aku kembali menyakitinya'

"Jadi, orang yg kau maksud itu Yesung _hyung?"_

Kyuhyun menoleh, matanya sedikit membulat ketika menemukan sosok _namja blonde _yg kemarin ditemuinya ditaman, bahkan ia tak menyadari kapan _namja _itu berada disini. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Kyuhyun, Hyukkie tersenyum tipis sebelum mengucapkan, "Aku kekasih Lee Donghae".

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, tapi hal itu semakin membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Ya, kau benar err..."

"Lee HyukJae, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Hyukkie", tambah Hyukkie. Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap orang tua Yesung.

"Seandainya aku mengikuti apa yg kau bilang mungkin semua tidak akan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh kau tahu. Aku bodoh", suara Kyuhyun bergetar, begitu banyak kesakitan tersimpan di nada suaranya. Hyukkie hanya diam, mengijinkan Kyuhyun menumpahkan apapun yg kini ia rasakan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun membutuhkan seseorang untuknya bersandar, "Aku terlalu takut Hyukkie, aku takut mengambil resiko. Dan akhirnya aku kembali menyakitinya membuatnya menangis untuk yg kesekian kalinya. Sungie.. Sungie-ku. Mungkin ia tak akan seperti ini jika aku bisa sedikit saja menjadi _namja _yg lebih berguna".

Akhirnya, _liquid _bening itu lolos dari kedua _caramel_-nya. Mengalir deras melewati pipinya yg begitu pucat. Pertahan Kyuhyun runtuh, semua rasa sakit, khawatir, gelisah, dan rasa berasalah pada akhirnya tumpah begitu saja karena hatinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menutupi semua luka itu.

"A-ku.. aku benar-benar tak berguna. Bahkan untuk melindungi orang yg aku cinatipun aku tak mampu". Entah kenapa atau mungkin karena hatinya yg terlalu _sensitive, _air mata Hyukkie ikut mengalir. Melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yg begitu menderita membuat hatinya ikut merasakannya. Hyukkie bisa merasakan seberapa besar cinta Kyuhyun untuk seorang Kim JongWoon.

"Sssstt.. kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu Kyu".

"Sungie.. aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Dia terlalu berharga. A-aku.. aku.."

Air matanya semakin deras mengalir, membuatnya tak mampu lagi untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya karena memang ia tak tau apa yg harus ia katakan. Semuanya tidak bisa diungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata. Rasa cintanya terlalu sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Terkadang aku menyalahkan Tuhan. Menyalahkan-Nya kenapa membuat hidupku begitu sulit? Membuatku terus merasakan kesakitan ini. Rasanya benar-benar tak adil untukku dan Sungie".

"Kau tau, terkadang kita harus merasakan rasa coklat yg pahit dulu sebelum menemukan rasa manis didalamnya. Dan sepertinya Tuhan melakukan hal yg sama kepadamu dan Yesung _hyung. _Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja Kyu, semua akan indah pada waktunya. Percayalah, Tuhan sedang merencanakan hal yg indah untuk kalian berdua".

"Semoga saja seperti itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, harapan samar tentang perkataan Hyukkie tadi perlahan muncul. Membuatnya sedikit memiliki kekuatan.

'Tuhan... aku berharap itu benar. Engkau telah merencanakan sesuatu yg indah untuk kami'

.

.

Ckleek.

Keempat orang itu menoleh, ketika mendengar pintu ruang operasi terbuka.

Kyuhyun , merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, berdetak menyakitkan. Rasa khawatir semakin terasa menyiksa dihatinya.

"Dokter,. Bagaimana keadaan JongWoon?", tanya Mr. Kim

Dokter muda ber_nametag _Hangeng itu tersenyum tipis, tapi semua orang yg melihat senyum itu tau bahwa ada sesuatu yg buruk sedang terjadi.

"JongWoon-ssi selamat.." semuanya bernapas lega, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama "Tapi... sebelumnya maafkan kami Tuan. Kami sudah berusaha yg terbaik".

Kyuhyun merasakan napasnya tercekat. Apa yg terjadi?

"Ada apa Dok? Apa yg terjadi?" Mr. Kim mewakili semua pertanyaan yg ada dikepalanya.

Dokter itu menghela napas pelan, "JongWoon-ssi memang selamat. Tapi hal itu tidak akan bertahan lama, karena organ hatinya rusak akibat hantaman yg begitu keras dengan badan mobil. Saya tidak menjamin berapa lama lagi ia akan bertahan, bahkan mungkin hanya beberapa jam. Kita bisa menyelamatkannya asal ada donor hati yg cocok untuk menggantikan hatinya yg rusak. Tapi perlu anda ketahui Tuan, menemukan donor hati begitu sulit. Karena jarang ada pendonor hati kecuali orang itu telah meninggal."

Kyuhyun merakan tubuhnya melemas, membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Semua terlihat begitu asing diamatnya. Telinganya berdengung, rasanya sangat aneh. Dan yg lebih ia tak mengerti adalah semua terasa begitu dingin. Seolah ia tak bisa lagi merasakan apapun.

.

.

Tap. Tap.

Langkah kaki Siwon dan Donghae menggema memenuhi koridor yg begitu sepi. Rasanya begitu berat saat melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang operasi itu. Seperti ada bongkahan batu besar yg menghimpit mereka.

Siwon masih melihat Mrs. Kim yg menangis dipelukan Mr. Kim dan Siwon juga bisa melihat Kyuhyun yg kini semakin terlihat menyedihkan dengan air mata yg mengalir deras berasama Hyukkie yg terisak kecil.

Deg.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat lampu merah diatas pintu itu mati. Membuat Donghae ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu tak berselang lama seorang Dokter keluar dengan masih memakia pakaian operasi.

"Dokter,. Bagaimana keadaan JongWoon?", tanya Mr. Kim

Dokter itu tersenyum tipis, tapi Siwon tau bahwa ada sesuatu yg buruk sedang terjadi.

"JongWoon-ssi selamat.. Tapi... sebelumnya maafkan kami Tuan. Kami sudah berusaha yg terbaik".

Deg.

'Tuhan.. semoga dia baik-baik saja'

"Ada apa Dok? Apa yg terjadi?"

Dokter itu menghela napas pelan, "JongWoon-ssi memang selamat. Tapi hal itu tidak akan bertahan lama, karena organ hatinya rusak akibat hantaman yg begitu keras dengan badan mobil. Saya tidak menjamin berapa lama lagi ia akan bertahan, bahkan mungkin hanya beberapa jam. Kita bisa menyelamatkannya asal ada donor hati yg cocok untuk menggantikan hatinya yg rusak. Tapi perlu anda ketahui Tuan, menemukan donor hati begitu sulit. Karena jarang ada pendonor hati kecuali orang itu telah meninggal."

Siwon merasakan jantungnya sekaan berhenti berdetak, napasnya tercekat. Lalu semuanya terlihat seperti adegan _slow motion _dimata Siwon.

Mrs. Kim yg berteriak histeris sebelum akhirnya pingsan dipelukan Mr. Kim yg juga menangis. Cho Kyuhyun yg langsung jatuh terduduk dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah sepucat mayat, dan Hyukkie yg berbalik dan menatap Donghae dengan kesedihan yg terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

Semua terasa begitu aneh dimata Siwon, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari meninggalkan koridor itu tanpa peduli kemana kakinya akan membawanya.

.

.

_Tuhan mempunyai suatu hal yg mungkin tak pernah bisa kita bayangkan._

_Tapi percayalah, Tuhan sudah merencanakan sesuatu yg begitu indah untuk kita._

_Yakinlah, bahwa pada akhirnya semua akan baik-baik saja._

_._

_._

Tap. Tap.

Langkah kaki Siwon terdengar menggema, melewati bangku-bangku panjang yg berderet rapi di sisi kanan dan kirinya, membisu seolah tak peduli. Tak ada seorang pun disana, hanya seorang Choi Siwon yg kini berdiri didepan Altar sambil menunduk, menatap bayangannya sendiri yg terlihat begitu menyedihkan di lantai keramik yg terasa dingin.

Bug,

Gedebuk pelan terdengar ketika Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke lantai, berlutut dihadapan Tuhan. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya tepat didepan dada, menggumamkan sesuatu dengan begitu lirih,

"Tuhan.. aku tau aku bersalah. Aku mengakuinya, sungguh. Tapi kenapa Engkau membuat dia menjadi seperti ini? Jika Engkau ingin menghukumku, hukum saja aku, jangan dia Tuhan. Dia tidak bersalah.

Tuhan... Bisakah aku meminta satu hal? Untuk kali ini saja,.. Kabulkan permintaanku,. Sungguh, ini untuk yg terakhir,..

Kembalikan dia seperti dulu,.. Buat dia tersenyum.. Buat dia bahagia..

Dan aku akan memberikan apapun yg kumiliki... Aku janji. Aku akan melepaskannya.."

Diakhir kalimat suaranya bergetar, pada akhirnya semua yg dipendam Siwon selama ini tertumpahkan disana. Dan tanpa ia mengijinkan, _liquid _bening telah menetes dari _obsidian _ygkini masih tertutup rapat. Menangis dalam diam. Merasakan kesendirian yg begitu menyiksanya.

"Amin".

Deg. Suara ini...

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, matanya membulat saat menemukan Sungmin tengah melakukan apa yg ia lakukan.

"_Hyung..."_

Sungmin membuka matanya, menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut. Perlahan Sungmin meraih tubuh Siwon yg lebih besar dari tubuhnya, mencoba mendekapnya erat dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Menangislah,.. keluarkan semuanya Siwon", bisiknya ditelinga Siwon.

Siwon merasakan _DeJavu _yg aneh. Perasaan hangat yg dulu ia rasakan ketika Yesung memeluknya sekarang juga terasa ketika Sungmin memeluknya.

Air mata Siwon semakin deras mengalir, menganak sungai dipipinya. Untuk saat ini, seorang Choi Siwon benar-benar terlihat begitu lemah dan seolah mudah pecah. Begitu rapuh.

"_H-hyung.. _hiks.. te-terla-lambat.. A-aku.."

"Kau menyesal?"

Siwon mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan Sungmin, rasanya begitu nyaman. Saat semua orang seolah terus saja menyalahkannya, walaupun ia sendiri memang mengakui itu. Tapi Sungmin berbeda, ia datang dengan tangan terbuka yg siap memeluknya, berkata dengan nadayg begitu lembut seakan mengerti dan peduli.

"Sungguh _hyung, _aku tak ingin membuat Yesung _hyung _menjadi seperti ini. Aku.. aku hanya ingin ia kembali. Aku sama sekali tak berniat melakukan hingga sejauh ini.. Karena..."

"Karena kau sangat mencintainya? Aku tau Siwon, aku mengerti".

Siwon semakin mengertakan pelukan Sungmin di tubuhnya, mencoba mencari ketenangan disana.

"Apa yg harus aku lakukan _hyung.. _apa?"

Sungmin mengeratkan dekapannya, merasakan suatu perasaan 'aneh' mengalir ke hatinya.

"Jujur, _hyung _juga tidak tau apa yg harus kau lakukan Siwon.", Sungmin menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi yg _hyung _tau adalah kau harus melepaskannya. Kau harus merelakannya, biarkan dia bahagia Siwon. Biarkan dia tersenyum lagi. Jangan membuatnya menderita lebih dari ini".

Untuk pertama kalinya Siwon tidak merasakan amarah dihatinya ketika seseorang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya, entah kenapa saat Sungmin yg mengatakannya semua terlihat baik-baik saja dan memang seharusnya seperti itu. Tidak ada kesan mengintimidasi di nada suara itu, hanya kepedulian yg terlihat. Siwon nyaman, sungguh. Ia merasa begitu nyaman.

"Sepertinya kau benar _hyung", _ucap Siwon. Tetapi masih ada hal yg mengganjal dihatinya. Bagaimana ia bisa membantu Yesung mendapatkan donor hati itu?

.

.

"Apa kau mencintainya nak?"

"Ne _appa, _aku sangat mencintainya", sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk dibibir Kyuhyun. Mr. Cho yg kini duduk bersandar diranjangnya menatap dalam Kyuhyun yg masih saja menundukkan kepalanya, tapi Mr. Cho dapat melihatnya. Melihat sebuah ketulusan disetiap ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyakitinya nak? Kenapa kau melepaskannya seperti itu?"

"_Appa..."_

"Rebut dia kembali nak.. Bawa dia kehadapan _appa"_

"Tapi _appa.! ChoGroup _akan..." ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti. Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya ketika merasakan Mr. Cho menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Bawa dia kemari sebagai kekasihmu Cho Kyuhyun"

Mr. Cho menatap dalam _caramel _Kyuhyun, begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan senyum itu terbentuk indah, begitu mempesona. Cho Kyuhyun menemukan kesungguhan di mata Mr. Cho.

"_Gomawo appa, jeongmal gomawo"._

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Mr. Cho, menumpahkan kegembiraannya disana. Semuanya terasa jauh lebih ringan sekarang ketika _appa_-nya benar-benar telah melepas segalanya untuk Kyuhyun.

'Semoga kau bahagia nak'.

.

.

"_Gomawo chagy.." _ucap Donghae ketika Hyukkie menyodorkannya segelas kopi panas. Menghirup aroma harum yg khas sebelum menyesapnya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu"

Donghae meletakkan gelas kertas itu dimeja dihapan mereka, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Hyukkie mencari kenyamanan disana.

"Hyukkie?"

"_Ne?"_

"Aku takut".

"Aku juga".

Donghae menghela napas pelan, melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Hyukkie. Memeluknya dengan masih menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Aku takut kehilangan Yesung _hyung"_

Apakah Hyukkie cemburu? Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak cemburu. Karena ia tau kehilangan seperti apa yg dimaksud Donghae. Ia percaya...

"_Ani, _kau tidak akan kehilangan Yesung _hyung _Hae-ah. Tidak akan".

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu."

Donghae menatap dalam _onyx _cerah Hyukkie, berharap dengan begitu kegelisahan dihatinya bisa sedikit berkurang. Perlahan, tangan Hyukkie terangkat. Membelai lembut pipi Donghae, "Aku yakin Yesung _hyung _akan baik-baik saja".

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap miris tubuh seorang _namja _manis yg kini terbaring lemah didalam ruang ICU. Tubuh mungilnya terhubung dengan alat-alat kedokteran yg Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tau apa namanya, seakan jika alat-alat itu dilepas maka semuanya akan berakhir.

Terlihat Mr. Kim yg masih berada didalam, menggenggam erat tangan Yesung, sedangkan Mrs. Kim mungkin masih belum siuman dari pingsannya.

Kyuhyun meraba kaca yg memisahkannya dengan ruangan itu. Meraba tepat dibagian wajah yg terlihat begitu menyedihkan, seolah ia benar-benar mengusap lembut wajah Yesung.

Kenapa ia berada diluar? Jawabannya sederhana. Karena ia takut. Ya, ia takut. Takut jika ia berada didalam ruangan itu, ia tak akan bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kyuhyun yakin jika ia berada didalam ruang itu ia akan menangis seperti orang yg kehilangan akalnya, dan memang sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar telah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tapi itu malah terkesan begitu menyedihkan. Setetes air mata kembali lolos dari _caramel-_nya. Hatinya seakan diremas kuat melihat Yesung seperti itu.

"Sungie.. kumohon jangan seperti ini. Cepatlah bangun, aku merindukanmu".

"Kyuhyun benar _hyung. _Cepatlah bangun, kami sangat merindukanmu"

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat, menemukan Choi Siwon yg kini juga tengah menatap Yesung dibalik kaca. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut ketika melihat mata Siwon yg terlihat merah dan bengkak, ia yakin Siwon baru saja menangis, membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum hambar. Seorang Choi Siwon yg begitu angkuh menangis? Buakankah itu sebuah rekor yg perlu dicatat eoh?

Keheningan melingkupi kedua _namja _tampan itu. Kesakitan yg menggantung indah diudara, terasa begitu menyesakkan. Seakan udara yg mereka hirup telah terkontaminasi dengan ribuan jarum yg dapat merobek paru-paru mereka.

Begitu sesak, bahkan jantung mereka terasa ditekan dengan kuat. Sungguh bisa membunuh mereka kapan saja.

"Cho Kyuhyun" / "Choi Siwon"

Ucap mereka hampir bersamaan, membuat kedua _namja _itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau dulu", ucap Siwon

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas, menghirup udara yg masih saja terasa begitu dingin.

"Aku.. Aku akan melepaskan semuanya Siwon. Semuanya", Siwon menoleh menatap bingung Kyuhyun yg masih menatap Yesung sambil meraba kaca didepannya.

"Aku akan melanggar perjanjian itu dan aku tahu kosekuensinya. Tapi yg jelas aku tak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahnku, aku tak akan pernah lagi melepaskan Sungie. Bahkan hanya untuk sedetikpun aku tak akan pernah melakukan itu lagi".

Kyuhyun melepaskan pandangannya dari Yesung, menatap tajam _obsidian _Siwon.

"Jadi, terserah apa yg akan kau lakukan. Apapun itu aku akan menghadapinya, yg terpenting adalah Sungie selalu berada disampingku. Itu sudah cukup membuatku menjalani kehidupan ini". Nada suara itu, nada yg penuh dengan keyakinan. Kesungguhan terpampang jelas disana, seolah meyakinkan siapa saja yg mendengarnya.

Siwon tersenyum, kali ini tersenyum begitu tulus. Tidak ada lagi seringaiannya yg biasanya ia tunjukan untuk Kyuhyun. Sekarang tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman yg penuh dengan ketulusan dari seorang Choi Siwon.

"Aku tahu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tau... dan aku akan melupakan semua yg pernah terjadi diantara kita"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan melepaskan Yesung _hyung. _Dan aku juga tidak akan mengganggu _ChoGroup _lagi. Aku janji".

Mata Kyuhyun membulat? Menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Aku salah. Aku salah telah merebut Yesung _hyung _darimu. Kukira semuanya akan kembali seperti yg kuinginkan jika Yesung_ hyung _menjadi milikku, tapi aku salah Kyuhyun. Aku salah. Aku malah mebuatnya menderita, tersiksa dengan permainan yg aku ciptakan. Selama ini aku telah berusaha, tapi sepertinya sampai kapanpun aku tak bisa merubah hatinya. Aku tak bisa merubah rasa cintanya kepadamu".

Kyuhyun terdiam, mencoba memahami setiap kalimat yg diucapkan Siwon.

"Aku menyerah Kyuhyun. Sudah cukup sampai disini. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya lebih dari ini".

Semuanya terasa lebih ringan saat ini. Walaupun semuanya masih terasa sesak dan menyakitkan tapi ada sebuah rasa baru yg tumbuh ditengah-tengah keterpurukan ini.

"Jadi, apakah semuanya benar-benar berakhir?", tanya Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Siwon tersenyum hambar, menatap nanar Yesung. Sebuah kesedihan tak terjamah terlihat disana, "Belum, semuanya belum benar-benar berakhir Cho Kyuhyun".

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah panadang Siwon, dan senyum itu juga tercetak diwajah Kyuhyun, "Ya, kau benar. Semuanya belum berakhir. Apa yg akan kita lakukan?"

"Tidak ada".

"Apa?"

"Kita tidak perlu melakukan apapun, karena aku sudah menemukan donor hati yg cocok untuk Yesung".

Kilatan kebahagian terlihat jelas dimata _caramel _Kyuhyun, sebuah harapan muncul dihatinya. "_Jinjja? _Kau serius?"

"Ya. Jadi, sekarang yg harus kau lakukan adalah menjaganya Kyuhyun".

"Bukan aku Siwon, tapi kita berdua"

Siwon tersenyum, tapi ada sesuatu yg tersembunyi dalam senyum itu. Sesuatu yg hanya dipahami oleh Siwon.

"Kau benar. Kita berdua akan menjaganya".

'Yesung _hyung, _sepertinya aku tidak akan khawatir jika melepaskanmu. Karena Cho Kyuhyun akan menjagamu dengan baik, ia benar-benar mencintaimu _hyung'._

_._

_._

_Kau tau? Terkadang cinta membuat kita menjadi orang yg lebih kuat. Menjadi lebih berharga karena ada seseorang yg membutuhkan kita._

_Dan terkadang cinta juga mengajarkan kita tentang arti menjadi orang yg berjiwa besar. Belajar bagaimana melepaskan cinta itu sendiri..._

_._

_._

"_**Hyung..."**_

"_**Woonie?"**_

"_**Mianhae hyung. Kumohon jangan marah padaku"**_

"_**Ani. Aku tidak marah padamu Woonie"**_

"_**Jinjja?"**_

"_**Ne. aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu"**_

_**Yesung tersenyum, mengusap lembut pipi Siwon. "Gomawo hyung".**_

_**.**_

"_**SungieBaby?"**_

_**Yesung menoleh, menemukan Kyuhyun yg sedang tersenyum padanya. Membuat ia kembali ikut tersenyum.**_

"_**Apakah kau juga memaafkanku?"**_

"_**Tentu saja!", ucap Yesung terlalu bersemangat, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.**_

_**Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati Yesung, melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yesung, "Gomawo chagy". Yesung tersipu malu, tapi dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Siwon yg kini menatap mereka berdua dengan sebuah senyuman.**_

"_**Wo-woonie?"**_

"_**Ne?"**_

"_**A-aku,.."  
"Ssstt... gwenchana hyung, aku tau kau sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya"**_

"_**Tapi kau.." Yesung kembali tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat merasakan telunjuk Siwon berada tepat dibibirnya, dengan lembut Siwon mengelus pipi chubby Yesung.**_

"_**Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Aku bahagia jika bisa melihatmu bahagia"**_

_**Air mata mengalir dari manik kelam Yesung, lolos begitu saja tanpa peringatan. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yesung. "Gomawo Woonie, jeongmal gomawo"**_

_**Siwon tersenyum manis, senyum bahagia yg begitu lepas. "Baiklah sepertinya aku harus pergi hyung"**_

_**Yesung menatap Siwon bingung, "Kau mau kemana?"**_

"_**Entahlah hyung. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari sini"**_

"_**Apa kau akan kembali?"**_

"_**Entahlah. Tapi aku akan selalu ada disini, dihatimu"**_

"_**Wo-woonie?"**_

"_**Saranghae hyung. Saranghanda"**_

_**Siwon melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yesung yg kini menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Kyu.. hiks.. Kyu.. Woonie.. Kyu, dia akan pergi kemana?"**_

_**Kyuhyun hanya memeluk Yesung erat tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena ia sendiri juga tidak mengetahuinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Kyu, kita akan kemana?", tanya Yesung ketika Kyuhyun terus menariknya meninggalkan tempat diamana tadi mereka berpisah dengan Siwon. Tempat yg begitu gelap dan menyesakkan.**_

"_**Tentu saja pergi dari kegelapan ini Sungie"**_

"_**Benarkah?"**_

"_**Tentu saja"**_

_**Yesung menunduk, merasakan keraguan dihatinya, "Tapi aku tak yakin Kyu. Semuanya terlihat begitu gelap. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali"**_

_**Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Yesung, "Apa kau percaya padaku Sungie?". Yesung mengangguk kecil, "Berarti kita akan menemukan cahaya itu"**_

_**Yesung menatap Kyuhyun bingung, yg membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Percayalah padaku Sungie. Aku akan membawamu menemukan cahaya itu, dan kita akan keluar dari kegelapan ini".**_

_**Yesung ikut tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu hilang ketiak semuanya menjadi begitu gelap. Menelannya, hingga ia tak bisa melihat apapun.**_

"_**KYUHYUN!"**_

"_**Sungie?"**_

"_**Kyu, kau dimana Kyu? Disini gelap."**_

"_**Aku disini Sungie, kemarilah"**_

"_**Kyu?"**_

"_**kemarilah Baby"**_

"_**Kyu..."**_

"_**SungieBaby..."**_

_._

_._

Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya yg berlomba menerobos masuk. Membuatnya harus terus berusaha.

"SungieBaby, kau mendengarku?"

"JongWoon,.. ini _eomma _nak. Apa kau mendengar _eomma?"_

"_Appa _juga disini nak"

Pada akhirnya manik kelam itu terbuka, bergerak gelisah seakan mencari sesuatu.  
"_Eomma? Appa?"_

"Iya JongWoon, kami disini".

Yesung tersenyum lemah, lalu pandanganya menemukan sesosok _namja _yg begitu ia rindukan, "Kyu..."

"_Ne _Sungie.." Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, menggenggam erat tangan mungil Yesung.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

"Aku lebih merindukanmu Baby.."

Wajahnya pucat Yesung berubah sedih ketika menyadari satu hal, "Kyu,.. dimana Woonie?"

"Siwon, sedang istirahat Sungie. Dia lelah, terlalu lelah" Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim tersenyum pedih, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Entahlah, sepertinya tidak ada kata-kata yg tepat untuk mewakili ekspresinya.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu Sungie... Dia juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi nanti setelah kau sudah lebih baik".

Yesung mengangguk lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Karena rasa kantuk masih saja menderanya. Semuanya kembali gelap, tapi kali ini lebih nyaman.

_._

_._

_Tuhan memang selalu mempunyai rencana yg tak terduga._

_Tapi yakinlah, semua itu adalah yg terbaik untuk kita jalani._

_._

_._

Keempat _namja _itu berjalan menelusuri area pemakaman dalam diam. Melewati begitu banyak makam yg sama sekali tidak mereka kenali.

Yesung terus saja menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan begitu erat, terlalu erat. Karena jujur saja, ia merasa takut entah untuk alasan apa. Sedangkan Donghae berjalan dibelakangnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Hyukkie, kesdihan yg tak kentara terpampang diwajah tampannya.

Tap.

Mereka berhenti. Tepat didepan sebuah makam yg masih terlihat baru. Buket-buket bunga masih terpajang disana, seolah ingin terus memperindah makam itu.

Yesung menatap bingung Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Hyukkie yg kini terdiam sambil terus menatap makam itu. Karena yakin bahwa ia tak akan menemukan jawaban dari ketiga _namja _itu, maka ia berjalan mendekat. Mencoba membaca sebuah nama yg tertera disana.

_**Choi Siwon**_

Ukiran nama itu terpampang jelas disana, membuat tubuh Yesung melemas seketika. Seakan semua tulangnya tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya. Napasnya tercekat, terasa sesak. Seakan ada sesuatu yg menekan dadanya erat. Bahkan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

"I-ini bohong kan? Semuanya bohong kan?"

Tangis Yesung pecah, semuanya terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Tidak ia yakin ini hanyalah perbuatan Siwon yg ingin mengerjainya. Ya, ia yakin itu.

"Woonie! Keluarlah! Jangan bercanda seperti ini! Woonie!", teriak Yesung bahkan ia tak peduli jika pita suaranya putus akibat perbuatannya. Sakit, hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Sesuatu didadanya terasa menghilang, entah apa. Yang ia tau hanyalah _puzzle _didalam dirinya tidak lagi lengkap. Ia kehilangan satu kepingan _puzzle _yg begitu berharga.

"Wo-woonie... Apa yg terjadi? APA YG TERJADI? JAWAB AKU!"

Ketiga _namja _itu tersentak seolah baru sadar dengan apa yg terjadi. Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung, memeluk erat tubuh yg bergetar hebat itu.

"Sungie.."

"Kyu.. hiks.. hiks... katakan padaku bahwa semua ini bohong Kyu.. Siwon hanya mengerjaiku. Kyu..."

"_Mianhae _Sungie.. _Mianhae.."_

"Kyu... hiks..."

Tanpa melepas pelukannya, Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan sepucuk surat berwarna biru yg terlipat rapi.

"Siwon menitipkan ini kepadaku Sungie,.. ini untukmu".

Dengan tangan bergetar Yesung mengambil surat itu, membukannya dengan perlahan. Tangisnya semakin keras ketika membaca setiap kata dalam surat itu,.

.

.

**Dear Yesung **_**hyung.**_

**Annyeong **_**hyung...^^ **_**Bagaiman kabarmu? Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang? Semoga iya. **

_**Hyung, **_**jika kau telah menerima surat ini berarti mungkin aku sudah tidak ada lagi disampingmu. Aku tak bisa lagi menemanimu **_**hyung.. **_**Maafkan aku. **_**Jeongmal mianhae ne? **_

**Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu **_**hyung. **_**Maafkan aku yg telah merusak hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun, membuat kaliyan berdua menderita hanya karena keegoisanku. Sungguh, awalnya aku tidak berniat seperti itu. Hanya saja.. entahlah. Rasa ingin memiliki dihatiku membuatku berbuat nekad seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali seperti Yesung **_**hyung-**_**ku yg seperti dulu. Aku ingin kau juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Tapi sepertinya cara yg kulakukan salah **_**hyung, **_**aku malah membuatmu menderita. Maafkan aku **_**hyung...**_

_**Hyung.. **_**Mungkin jika kau telah membaca surat ini aku tidak akan lagi bisa bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Tapi kau tidak akan benar-benar kehilangan aku **_**hyung. **_**Karena aku sudah menitipkan 'hati'-ku padamu. Tolong jaga 'hati'-ku dengan baik **_**hyung. **_**Agar semua pengorbananku tidak sia-sia.^^**

**Dan yg terakhir... semoga kau bahagia **_**hyung.. **_**Aku berani melakukan ini karena aku tau ada Kyuhyun yg akan menjagamu jika aku tidak ada. Ada dia yg akan selalu disampingmu. Dan aku juga sangat tau bahwa dia benar-benar mencintaimu, jadi aku bisa tenang . Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagianmu dan Kyuhyun, **_**hyung... **_**Semoga kaliyan selalu bahagia. ^^**

**Jangan lupakan aku ne? **

**Karena aku akan selalu hidup dihatimu.**

**Samapi jumpa dikehidupan mendatang Yesung **_**hyung..**_

_**Saranghae...! ^^**_

**Dongsaeng kesayanganmu.**

_**CHOI SIWON.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In another place.**

_Namja aegyo _itu sedang memandang sebuah foto yg dibingkai manis dengan _frame _berwarna _pink, _warna favoritnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat foto seorang _namja _tampan yg tengah tersenyum manis menampakan kedua lesung pipinya.

Jari mungilnya mengelus lembut foto itu, seolah foto itu begitu rapuh. Ia kembali tersenyum, tetapi _foxy eyes _itu mengatakan segalanya. Semua kesedihan yg begitu menyakitkan nampak jelas dari mata itu.

Ia kehilangan. Sungguh, ia kehilangan _namja _itu. _Namja _tampan yg baru ia sadari telah mencuri hatinya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Hanya saja ia tak ingin mengakuinya, bukankah _namja _itu juga menyukai orang lain? Jadi, percuma saja jika ia mengungkapkan perasannya saat itu.

Dan ketika ia benar-benar kehilangan _namja _itu ia baru merasa menyesal. Begitu menyesal. Sebelum ia mengungkapkan segalanya _namja _tampan itu telah pergi untuk selamanya.

_Liquid _bening jatuh dari mata _foxy _itu, mengalir begitu saja melewati pipi putihnya,.

"_Saranghae Choi Siwon,.. jeongmal saranghae"._

_._

_._

_Cinta... entah apa yg tersimpan didalamnya._

_Terkadang cinta begitu menyakitkan, membuat kita enggan untuk merasakannya._

_Tapi, cinta juga bisa begitu membahagiakan. Dan orang-orang akan bilang itulah cinta._

_Tetapi disini kita bisa belajar sesuatu. Bahwa cinta adalah bagaimana kita mencintai seseorang dengan tulus tanpa harus mengharapkan suatu balasan._

_Hanya cukup dengan mencintainya, itu adalah suatu anugerah terindah yg pernah kita rasakan._

_._

_._

_Untuk orang-orang yg percaya akan kekuatan cinta._

**.  
**

**.  
**

**END  
**

* * *

**_BigThanks For :_  
**

**__Jisaid_Guest_kyusung_cloud3024_Maya KMS_magie april**

**.  
**

* * *

****_Review?_

_.  
_

__ps : masih akan ada _sequel.^^_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See you. *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


End file.
